Return Of the Dark Synchro
by Azurknight
Summary: A Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds story created by an anonymous writer. The plot revolves around Dark Signers. Disclaimer inside, as I am not the true author.
1. Chapter 1

Yugioh 5ds: Return of the Dark Synchro

 **(Poster's Disclaimer: I am not the author of this story. I am posting this story on behalf of a friend a mine. They are rather self-conscious about criticism; please respect that, so I have posted for them. I have had little to no involvement with this story's plot, formatting, or grammar. It should be noted that the friend in question has no account on the website, at the time of posting, and I have complete verbal consent from them. With all that said, enjoy.)**

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh 5ds. I do, however, own any made up archetypes and cards that may appear in the story, along with any OC's as well.

 **Bold** \- Cards name

(In Brackets)- LP, ATK, DEF, and Monsters LV. SC if it's a Turbo Duel

 _Italic-_ thoughts

Underlined\- Other notes

 **Bold and Underlined** \- Made up cards

Prologue

It is well known that 5000 years ago the Crimson Dragon along with five other Dragons defeated and sealed away the Earthbound Immortals to protect the world from their dark powers. But little is know as to why this had to happen, or why the Crimson Dragon and the Earthbound Immortals were at war in the first place. The answers would never be given for a long time. Until now that is.

Chapter 1 Dark Past

Yusei Fudo and Kalin Kessler were in the middle of a shadow duel. The signer and dark signer were fighting it out card for card not giving each other an inch of relief.

Yusei (LP- 1900, SC- 4), **Stardust Dragon** (ATK- 2500, DEF-2000), No face down cards and no cards in hand.

Kalin (LP- 3800, SC- 6), **Infernity Beast** (ATK- 1600, DEF- 1200), **Infernity Archfirnd** (ATK- 1800, DEF- 1200),  No face down cards and one card in hand.

The dark sky and the ground beneath it were lit with purple light and fire in the form of Kalin's mark of the giant which was glowing the same shade of purple on his right arm. Yusei's mark of the dragon was also glowing, but with a bright shade of red.

"Hahahaha This is the end of the line for you old friend!" Kalin said as he drew a card from his deck. "Kalin wait! You don't want to do this." Yusei said with a scared look in his eye's. "Hahaha Sorry Yusei but there's no point in trying to stop me now. I sacrifice my **Infernity Beast** and **Infernity Archfiend** to summon the last monster you'll ever see!" Kalin called out as his monsters turned into a shinning sphere in the sky.

When the light faded it revealed a slightly glowing heart made of stone. As the stone heart beat it absorbed the very darkness around it. Then a burst of light making the purple flames bigger.

"I summon **Earthbound Immortal Ccapac Apu**!" Kalin said as a pitch black giant with glowing blue markings all over it's body appeared from the fading light.

 **Earthbound Immortal Ccapac Apu** (ATK- 3000, DEF- 2500)

"Hahahaha Get ready to join the rest of the fallen in the shadows of the netherworld! **Earthbound Immortal Ccapac Apu** attack Yusei directly!" Kalin commanded as the giant monster reached out it's hand getting ready to flatten Yusei like a pancake, making the earth shake in the process.

Yusei screamed in fear as the earthbound immortal made it's assault. But before the attack could be complete, a normal Kalin kessler opened his eye's screaming, sitting up quickly as if he woke up from a horrible nightmare. Kalin breathed heavily soon after waking up putting his hand on his forehead in relief that it was all just a bad dream. Still a little shaken up from the nightmare, Kalin checked his right arm to see if his mark of the giants was still there. He even checked his deck to make sure none of them were tainted by an earthbound immortal. Thankfully his mark wasn't there and none of his cards were tainted. Then someone opened the door to his bedroom. It was Yusei who was worried because he heard a scream coming from Kalin's room.

"Yo Kalin are you alright?" Yusei asked "I'm fine Yusei. I just had a nightmare, that's all." Kalin replied "Never knew you to be the type to be getting nightmares." Yusei said a little surprised "That was before the dark signer incident" Kalin said "Well you don't have to worry about it. The immortal's are gone and your not a dark signer anymore." Yusei said trying to support his friend. "I know that but still it eats away at my consonance. I can't help but feel guilty for putting you and the others through all that." Kalin said "Guess I can't blame you for feeling guilty but you don't have to be. We're all still alive and well, we even managed to accomplish something that we never dreamed was possible." Yusei said "Yeah Yeah. By the way what are you still doing up so late at night? Jack and crow should be asleep by now." Kalin wondered "I couldn't sleep so I decided to work on my runner a little bit more before going to bed." Yusei said "You should probably hit the hay right about now" Kalin said "Yeah I'm just about to do that. You know Kalin encase you change your mind, I can start building you your own Duel Runner tomorrow." Yusei said "No thanks. I'll just stick to duel disk." Kalin said "Well it was worth a shot. See you in the morning." Yusei said "Night man" Kalin replied

The next morning Kalin walked down stares to the garage to find jack reading a news paper and drinking some coffee, Crow looking through his deck to come up with new strategies, and Yusei working on his Duel Runner. After saying good morning to his friends he walked on over to the cafe that was close by. On his way there he bumped into Carly, or she bumped into him.

"Kalin, Just the person I wanted to talk to." Carly said as she sat down in front of Kalin "Ok Carly what do you want to talk about?" Kalin asked with a bit of an annoyance since he wasn't much of a morning person. "Well.. um.. I was wondering... What was I like when I was a dark signer?" Carly asked with a bit of nervousness.

Kalin remembers Carly from back when they both were dark signers. But unlike Kalin, Carly can't recall anything from the time she spent as a dark signer. Because of this fact Kalin thinks Carly is luckiest out of all the former dark signers.

"And why do you want to know that? Nothing good will come from knowing." Kalin said with an irritated voice even though he was trying to hide it. "I know that but not knowing what I've done freaks me out a lot. Especially recently." Carly said "Recently?" Kalin asked "Yeah. Last night I had the freakiest dream ever. Me and Jack were in a shadow turbo duel, which is kinda odd because I don't know how to ride a duel runner at all, and I also had a Gothic look and my personality was completely the opposite of my own. And worst of all Jack was losing and in pain." Carly said " _That sounds a lot like the nightmare I had last night, but I know it's just a coincidence. Plus I can understand why Carly would ask about a past she can't recall. All the more reason why she doesn't need to know._ " Kalin thought to him self

"Sorry Carly but I'm still not going to tell you. Trust me." Kalin said about to take his food to go. "wait! I.. um... If your not going to tell then I'll just have to make you tell me!" Carly said confidently. Then Kalin stopped walking away "And just how do you plan on doing?" he asked "With a duel. If I lose then I'll drop the subject, but if I win then you have to tell me everything you know." she said enthusiastically "alright fine since your not giving me much of a choice anyway." he said sarcastically

Both Carly and Kalin activated their duel disks, drew their first five cards, and called out "Lets Duel!".

Carly (LP- 4000)

Kalin (LP- 4000)

"Ladies first" Carly called out as she drew her first card. "And I'll start things off by playing the **Future Vision** field spell. Now as long as this card remains on the field when ever we normal summon a monster then that monster gets blasted one turn into the future." she explained "So allow me to demonstrate by summoning **Fortune Lady Light** in ATK mode."

 **Fortune Lady Light** (LV-1, ATK- 200, DEF- 200)

And just as Carly's monster was summoned to the field it vanished just like she said it would.

"And now I activate **Fortune Lady Light's** special ability. When she's removed from play do to a card effect then I'm allowed to special summon one Fortune Lady from my deck." Carly explained

"Big deal" Kalin said sarcastically "It's a very deal because I'm summoning **Fortune Lady Earth** in ATK mode!" Carly said enthusiastically

 **Fortune Lady Earth** (LV- 6, ATK- 2400, DEF- 2400)

"With that done I place three cards face down and end my turn" Carly said "Then it's my turn and from my hand I play the spell card **Relentless summon**. With it I can destroy all the spells and traps on the field." kalin said "WHAT!" Carly paniced

All of Carly's face down cards and her field spell were destroy.

"Now I'm allowed to special summon one monster from my hand who's LV is equal to the number of spell and trap cards destroyed. Meet **Infernity Archfiend**." Kalin said

 **Infernity Archfiend** (LV- 4, ATK- 1800, DEF- 1200)

"Next I play the **Trap booster** spell card. By discarding one card from my hand to the graveyard, I can play a trap card from my hand. So now I discard **Infernity Avenger** to play the **Ring of Destruction** trap card. Now I get to destroy a monster on the field and then we both take damage equal to that monsters ATK. I choose to destroy **Fortune Lady Earth**." Kalin explained as Carly's Fortune Lady was destroyed.

Carly (LP- 4000-2400=1600)

Kalin (LP- 4000-2400=1600)

"I'm not done yet. Next I'll summon **Infernity Necromancer** in ATK mode." Kalin said as he summoned a monster to the field.

 **Infernity Necromancer** (LV- 3, ATK- 0, DEF- 2000)

"Now, once per a turn, if I have no cards in my hand, which I do, then I'm aloud to special summon one Infernity monster from my graveyard. So come to the field **Infernity Avenger**." Kalin said

 **Infernity Avenger** (LV- 1, ATK- 0, DEF- 0)

"And now I tune **Infernity Avenger** with **Infernity Archfiend** and **Infernity Necromancer**. Watch as these three sinister spirit's combined into one, Watch as I synchro summon **Infernity Doom Dragon**!" Kalin chanted

 **Infernity Doom Dragon** (LV- 1+3+4=8, ATK- 3000, DEF- 2400)

"Now **Infernity Doom Dragon** attack Carly directly!" Kalin commanded

Carly (LP- 0)

Kalin (WINNER)

"I lost?! I knew you were strong but I didn't think you could do a OTK like that." Carly said as she nodded her head in disappointment. "I'm doing you a favor for not telling you about your life as a dark signer. But I can tell you this, all you cared about was Jack Atlas." Kalin said as he began to walk back to the apartment.

" _I know it's just a coincidence that me and Carly had the same dream but something just keeps telling me that these dream are a part of a warning. I wonder if Misty and Greiger have had similar dreams to. If so then somethings up._ " Kalin thought to himself

In another place a person hidden in the shadows was spinning a card on a table. After a few spins the person said "This war isn't over yet."

Chapter 2 Unknown Fortune

Carly was sitting in her car upset over her lose to Kalin, but she was even more upset that she didn't get to find out about her life as a dark signer.

"I can't believe this. Kalin was the best source I had for finding out who I was and what I did as a Dark Signer. The only actual clues I have are these Fortune Lady cards that no one els seems to have, and that bad dream I had last night." Carly said as she recalls the dream

Flash back to Carly's nightmare

The scenery was similar to Kalin's dream. But instead of the giants mark, this was the mark of the humming bird.

Jack (LP- 800, SC- 5), **Red Dragon Archfiend** (ATK- 3000, DEF- 2500). One face down card and two cards in his hand.

Carly (LP- 1700, SC-5), **Fortune Lady Dark** (LV- 6, ATK- 2400, DEF- 2400), **Fortune Lady Water** (LV- 4, ATK-1200, DEF- 1200). One face down card and one card in her hand.

"It's my turn Jackie" Carly said as she drew a card from her deck. Jack responded to this during the standby phase "I activate the trap card **Threatening Roar**! Now you can't attack this turn." "That's okay. With the card I just drew there's no need to attack." Carly said "Carly stop! if you play that card then..." Jack was interrupted by Carly "...Then your all mine. I sacrifice **Fortune Lady Dark** and **Fortune Lady Water** To summon **Earthbound Immortal Aslla Piscu**!" Carly said

As Carly's two monters vanished a giant pitch black humming bird with orange markings all over its body appeared making the purple flames grow larger.

 **Earthbound Immortal Aslla Piscu** (ATK- 2500, DEF- 2500)

"Next I activate the **Compulsory Evacuation Device** trap card to return my Aslla Piscu back to my hand, and when it leaves the field all the monsters you have are destroyed. Then you take 800 points of damage for each one." Carly explained

Bursts of lightning struck both Jack and his **Red Dragon Archfiend**. Both cried out in pain as Aslla Piscu disappeared.

Flash Back End

"Kalin may think he's keeping me safe from a past I can't remember, but my gut keeps telling me I need to find out what that dream was and why it's connected to my life as a Dark Signer. I could ask Jack about it but it'd probably bring him back to some nasty memories, given the way the dream played out. So other than Kalin and Jack, Who els would help me figure out this situation?" Carly wondered

It was right then that she thought about Misty Tredwell a world famous super model who was also once a Dark Signer. She and Misty became good friends before the Signer Wars started.

"Of course! Misty! She must know something. I'll give her a call and see if I can meet up with her later. Good thing she's still in New Damino City." Carly said enthusiastically

At that moment Carly felt a burning pain in her right arm. The pain wasn't too bad but carly did get a feeling that she was being watched. This feeling lasted for a few minutes along with the pain in her arm.

"That's strange. It felt like someone was watching me for a sec. Oh well, must have been my imagination. Now time for Carly Carmine to meet up with some friends in high places! That pain in my arm was weird though." Carly said as she started her car and drived off

In an ally way not too far from where Carly had her car was parked. A person wearing a cloak was standing in the shadows. The sunlight went up to his torso while the rest was covered by the darkness. However, this person had glowing purple eyes

"The Dark Signers have gotten soft, Huh.. Pathetic. But they'll have a reason to fight again soon enough." the person said as he walked further into the shadows of the ally way.

In Nazca, Greiger and siblings, Annie and Max, were at an airport waiting to board a plain heading to New Damino City. Max, the youngest of the three, was overly exited since he had always wanted to go to New Damino City. Annie, the second youngest, around the same as Leo and Luna's age, was curios as to why her big brother wanted to go to New Damino City in the first place.

"Hey big bro Is there a reason why we're going to New Damino City?" She asked "We're just going to visit a few friends. And Max one them is Jack Atlas." Greiger said

the two kids were surprised at hearing this.

"You know The King Jack Atlas! This trip just got a lot cooler!" Max said with excitement and Annie started to get a little excited to.

" _Of course there is another reason for the trip. My dream last night plus the disappearance of all the Nazca Line seals for the Earthbound Immortal's in the past week have gotten me worried of whats going on in New Damino City. I was once a Dark Signer so I of people know how dangerous the Immortal's are. If they're free again and the signers are still in the city then there's no telling how bad the situation will be."_ Greiger said in his mind

Chapter 3 End of School

Akiza was in class waiting for class to end.

" _This is boring. I've already learned this lesson on my own with Yusei. Besides I got more important things to do._ " She said in her mind.

Once the bells rang, signaling that class is over, Akiza sat up from her desk and started to walking down the halls of Dual Academy only to run into Leo and Luna in argument.

"Hey guys whats going on?" Akiza asked

"Leo agreed to a dual with Dexter but they plan on sneaking into the Kaiba Doom tonight for the dual." Luna explained "What but Leo you could get into some real trouble for that." Akiza said with worry "Hey he called me a cowered so I'm showing who the real cowered is. Besides There's somethings wrong with Dexter. He's been a real jerk!" Leo explained "I admit that Dexter has been acting strange lately, ever since last week. But..." Luna said before being interrupted "You and Dexter are supposed to be friends. You shouldn't be dueling like your arch enemies, especially when it involves sneaking into the Kaiba Doom." Akiza said "Which is why I need to do this, to find out how to help Dex be his old self again. You of all people should understand Luna, considering your crush on him and all." Leo said just before his sister Luna blushed over his statement. "th... That has nothing to do with this." she said with a red face

there was no changing Leo's mind and Luna and Akiza knew it. Not only was he breaking the rules but he was doing it to help his friend. Latter at Misty's apartment Carly was explaining to Misty about her dream and her failed attempt to get answers about past as a Dark Signer from Kalin.

"Got your but kicked in an OTK huh? Kalin was never one to hold back when he duels. But it is strange that we had a similar dream." Misty said "So can you tell me what it means and maybe what my life as a dark signer was like?" Carly asked "Well it wasn't really something to brag about other than the fact that you were really good at dueling. As for the dream, I think it means you'll find out about that dark past regardless of who tells you." Misty said before she sipped some of her tea. "I will? How?" Carly asked "I don't know but I had a similar dream like yours. The me back then summoning her Earthbound Immortal against one of the Signers." Misty said

Carly still didn't know about her past but she could tell that something big is going to happen sometime soon. Latter that night, in Yusei, Jack, Crow, and Kalin's apartment the group was having a four way dual to sharpen their skills for an up coming tournament when Akiza walked in with a worried look on her face.

"Hey Akiza what wrong?" Yusei asked

Akiza explained the situation to Yusei and the others about Leo and Dexter's dual and that they plan to sneak into the Kaiba doom to have it. This information shocked the whole group.

"What are those kids thinking?! Are trying to get arrested by Sector Security?" Crow stated "Reminds me of the time when Yusei first came to New Damino City. That was a fun dual indeed." Jack said calmly "This isn't somethings to be taking lightly Jack." Kalin said "I know that. Which is why I'm going to trudge and Mina to make sure Leo and Dexter don't get into too much trouble." Jack said getting on his dual runner "good idea Jack. Meet us at Kaiba Doom soon. The rest of us will go strait there to stop them if possible." Yusei said

Yusei and Crow got on their dual runners. Akiza got on her runner as well but Kalin tagged along because he didn't have a dual runner. The whole group hit the road with Jack going to Sector Security HQ while the rest headed to the Kaiba Doom.

In another place a person covered by the shadow in a room lit by a dim candle taking a card in his hand. "One of the Immortal's is interested in this child huh? Makes sense since this child is close to the little girl signer. This should be interesting." the man said

Chapter 4 Dark Synchro

Leo and Dexter were standing in the middle of the Kaiba Doom. The stadium was empty and dark. Dexter's eyes gave a malefic look to Leo as if he was ready to kill.

"I don't know why you've been a real jerk lately Dex but..." Leo was cut by Dexter "First of all I'm not your good friend Dexter. I am a Shadow Drone" he said with a static like voice mixed in with his own. "A Shadow Drone? Wait you mean those people who are brain washed by the Dark Signers? But those guys are gone." Leo stated "Wrong. The Dark Signers are still very much alive but they have a new mission." a brainwashed Dexter said "And just what is this new mission?" Leo asked "If it's answers you want, and if you want your friend to be freed, then my master says you must dual me first." the Shadow Drone stated "what a surprise." Leo said sarcastically "Since your not leaving me much of a choice you got your self a dual." Leo added

After both of them activated their dual disks, Dexters right arm began to glow purple and a big purple energy circle appeared trapping both players inside. At this Yusei and the rest of the gang arrived, too late to stop the dual. They were all surprised as to what kind of dual it was, Kalin especially.

"That's impossible! A shadow dual? Here and now?" Kalin said "Yeah I'm not sure how this is happening either but there's no point in trying to stop the dual now." Yusei said "I just hope Leo doesn't mess up." Luna said. Note: Luna snuke into the Kaiba Doom to try and stop the dual to.

Leo (LP- 4000)

Shadow Drone Dexter (LP- 4000)

"I go first." Dexter said as he drew his first card "I summon **NecroGaurdna** in ATK mode." Dexter said

 **Necro Gaurdna** (LV- 4, ATK- 0, DEF- 1600)

"Next I place three cards face down and end my turn." Dexter said "My turn then" Leo said drawing his first card "I don't care who you think you are, I going to beat you and get my friend back. I summon **Morphronic Radion** in ATK mode." Leo said

 **Morphtronic Radion** (LV- 4, ATK- 1000, DEF- 900)

"News for you dude. When this is in ATK mode then all my Morphtonic monsters gain 800 additional ATK points, including itself." Leo explained

 **Morphtronic Radion** (ATK- 1000+800=1800)

"Radion attack **Necro Gaurdna**!" Leo commanded "Did you forget my face down cards or something? Because one of them was the **Magic Cylinder** trap card. Now your attack is negated and you take damage equal to your monsters ATK points." the Shadow Drone explained

As Leo's monster attacked him, the damage he was taking was real. As he took this damage he screamed in pain.

Leo (LP- 4000-1800=2200)

"No Leo!" Luna said with worry. "Are you all right?" Akiza called out

But Leo didn't respond to them. He was too busy getting up uneaslly.

"I... I place two cards face down and end my turn" Leo said " _I haven't felt like this since the day I dueled Devack. But this time I know I'm up against a possessed version of my best friend. If I'm not careful, I could really hurt Dexter or worse._ " Leo said in his mind "My turn now." Dexter said as he drew a card from his deck. "Now I summon the dark tuner monster **Dark Tuner Catastrogue**." Dexter said with a evil look in his eyes.

 **Dark Tuner Catastrogue** (LV- 8, ATK- 0, DEF- 0)

"A Dark Tuner?!" Leo said fearing what was coming next "Oh no!" Akiza said with worry "If that kid does what I think he's going to do then Leo's doomed." Crow said

"Now I tune my LV 8 **Dark Tuner Catastrogue** with my LV 4 **Necro Gaurdna**." Dexter said as his mosters disappeared leaving behind their level stars which turned dark soon after. Then he began to say a chant "When the shadows are devoured by even darker shadows, the curtain pulls back and reveals a world without light! I Dark Synchro summon **Feral Witch Hunter**!"

 **Feral Witch Hunter** (LV- 4-8=(-4), ATK- 2100, DEF- 2000)

 **Feral Witch Hunter** : a humanoid wolf with glowing blood red eyes that is wearing a ripped up black trench coat covered in blood stains, slightly ripped pants, no shoes, and a pilgrim hat. It has a big sword in one claw like hand. It also has a crescent moon necklace that was made with red jewels.

"That thing looks like it came out of a horror movie." Luna said fear full of the way the Dark Synchro monster

"Now that I've preformed a Dark Synchro the effect of **Dark Tuner Catastrogue** activates allowing me to destroy one card on the field. I think I'll destroy your **Morphtronic Radion**." Dexter said as Leo's monster disappeared "Now **Feral Witch Hunter** attack Leo directly!" Dexter commanded "I activate my trap card... What?" Leo said trying to activate his trap card but it didn't work. "My monster prevents you from playing any spell or trap cards in response to his attack." Dexter said

The Dark Synchro Monster continued it's assault as it growled. Leo screamed in pain when the attack concluded.

Leo (LP- 2200-2100=100)

"I end my turn. Make your move." Dexter said "No Leo!" Luna shouted in fear of what will happen to her brother. "This Dual is completely one sided! Unless Leo finds a way to turn things around he's finished." Kalin said "It's... my ture." Leo said as he drew a card "I summon the tuner monster **Morphtronic Scopen**." Leo announced

 **Morphtronic Scopen** (LV- 3, ATK- 800, DEF- 1400)

"Next I activate Scopen's effect which allows me to summon one additional monster from my hand so I summon **Morphtronic Boomboxen**." Leo announced

 **Morphtronic Boomboxen** (LV- 4, ATK- 1200, DEF- 400)

"Now I tune LV3 **Morphtronic Scopen** with my LV4 **Morphtronic Boomboxen**." Leo said as his monsters disappeared leaving their level stars behind "From two come one and from one comes incredible power! I synchro summon **Power Tool Dragon**!" Leo shouted

 **Power Tool Dragon** (LV- 3+4=7, ATK- 2300, DEF- 2500)

"Now for it's effect. Once per a turn I'm allowed to take one random equip spell in my deck and add it to my hand. And the lucky winner is **Megamorph**." Leo said cheerfully "Now I equip **Megamorph** to **Power Tool Dragon**. Now since my LP are lower than yours my dragons ATK points are doubled." Leo explained

 **Power Tool Dragon** (ATK- 2300x2=4600, DEF- 2500)

"And with that boost my dragon attacks **Feral Witch Hunter**!" Leo commanded

 **Feral Witch Hunter** was destroyed and Shadow Drone Dexter started to taking damage.

Shadow Drone Dexter (LP- 4000-2500=1500)

"I'll end my turn right there." Leo said

"With that **Feral Witch Hunter** out of the way Leo might have a chance at winning this dual and saving his friend." Akiza said with a smile "Don't so certain. Dark Synchros are some of the trickiest synchro monsters out there." Kalin said "Kalin's right. We shouldn't relax just yet and neither should Leo." Yusei said

"It's my turn and this going to be the last turn I need!" Dexter said "Since **Feral Witch Hunter** was destroyed last turn, during my stand by phase he comes back as long as I discard a spell card from my hand to the graveyard. Plus for every spell card in the graveyard he gets 300 extra ATK points" Dexter explained "Wait WHAT." Leo said worried.

 **Feral Witch Hunter** (LV- (-4), ATK- 2100+300=2400, DEF- 2000)

"Next I activate my Hunters ability. By removing from a spell card in my graveyard the your monsters ATK points are stuck at zero for the turn." Dexter

 **Power Tool Dragon** (LV- 7, ATK- 0, DEF- 2500)

 **Feral Witch Hunter** (LV- (-4), ATK- 2100, DEF- 2000)

"Now attack **Power Tool Dragon** and end this dual!" Dexter commanded

As **Power Tool Dragon** was destroyed Leo gave off a painful screem and fell to the ground

Leo (LP- 0)

Shadow Drone Dexter (Winner)

As the purple energy circle disappeared Yusei and the others ran to Leo's side in worry for him. He was out cold while Akiza checking his pulse.

"He needs to get to the hospital ASAP." Akiza said "I've already called for an ambulance. The should be here real soon" Yusei said

Hearing this made Luna cry a little. Kalin looked at Dexter who's purple glowing mark vanished and was freed from possession.

"Where... am... I?" Dexter said as he collapsed not knowing what just happened. "This kid needs medical attention to." Kalin said.

Somewhere els in a dim candle lit room a man covered by shadows puts his card on the table then says "The Immortal has made it's pact and now a new Dark Signer is born. No matter, The shadows will consume him as well." he says with what little light in the room showing his smile.

Chapter 5 Arrival

An ambulance was parked in front of the Kaiba Doom with several paramedics surrounding the unconscious Dexter and Leo getting them ready to take them to the hospital. Jack and Trudge had just arrived on the scene.

"What the hell just happened here?!" Jack asked confused of what was going "There was a Shadow Dual in the Kaiba Doom between Leo and Dexter, and Leo lost." Yusei explained "A Shadow Dual? But the Dark Signers gone. You guys took those creeps down. No offense to you Kalin." Trudge said "None taken. But Dexter was a shadow drone and said that the dark signer are still very much around and that they have a new mission." Kalin said "what mission is that?" trudge asked "If any of us knew that then we wouldn't be standing here wondering now would we?" Kalin stated

Kalin had a solid point but it didn't help anyone with the problum at hand. Luna just stood there watching with tears in her eyes as her brother and her best friend were taken away to the hospital. Then she heard a voice coming from her deck. It was her **Ancient Fairy Dradon** card talking to her in her mind.

"Luna you don't have to worry about your brother." the dragon card said as Luna took the card from her deck and looked at it. " _Ancient Fairy Dragon? What do you mean I don't have to worry about Leo? He just lost a shadow dual._ " Luna said to her dragon in her mind "while it is a shame that he lost that dual, Leo has now gained a new power and a new friend that will protect both him and the people he cares about." The dragon card said " _What are you talking about?_ " Luna asked in her mind "I cant explain everything just yet but know that Leo and Dexter will be alright" the dragon card said and after that it didn't speak again.

The next morning Greiger and his siblings have arrived at New Damino City's airport. Max and Anna were really excited but Greiger couldn't help but feel uneasy.

"This is going to be awesome. I'm going to meet The King!" Max announced with excitement "Take it easy Max, we just got here. Lets enjoy what the city has to offer first, like the food and the duel's." Anna said with enthusiasm " _She's acting a lot like Leo. I wonder what happens when they meet face to face. I guess I'll find out real soon._ " Greiger thought

Latter Greiger went to see Yusei and the others.

"Hey Yusei." He said "Greiger. It's been a while." Yusei said as he high fived Greiger "Same to you friend. I'd like to introduce you guys to my little brother and sister. Meet Max and Anna." Greiger said "It's nice to meet all of you." Anna said "Yeah same here" Max said

Then Max and Anna saw Jack and imminently shifted their focus to him.

"Your The King Jake Atlas the ultimate turbo dual champion! This is the best day of my life! Can I have your autograph?" Max said "First of all I'm not the champion anymore! That title belongs to Yusei. But your right about one thing. I am the one and only King Jack Atlas!" Jack said as Anna and Max clapped and cheered watching his speech.

While the kids were distracted by Jack and his ego, Yusei, Kalin, and Greiger started an important conversation.

"I take it this isn't just a friendly visit." Yusei assumed "yeah. The Nazca Lines that seal away the Immortal's have disappeared last week. Plus I had a dream recently about my short life as a Dark Signer. It got me worried about the state of New Damino City, so I came here to check on things to see if there's any trouble." Greiger explained "Well there has been trouble. Last night a shadow dual broke out in the Kaiba Doom between Leo and a Shadow Drone. Leo lost and now he's in the hospital." Yusei explained "Leo lost a shadow dual? How is he still alive?" Greiger asked "That's not the strangest thing. The fact that he's making a fast recovery, he can even get out as soon as this afternoon." Kalin said "Now there no way Leo can make a fast recovery like that from a shadow dual. Unless he became a Dark Signer." Greiger said though he wished he didn't. "that's what I thinking to. But if it's true that he's become a dark signer then he would have attacked his sister Luna, Akiza or any of the signers here by now." Kalin explained "maybe the Immortal that marked him is waiting for the right time to reveal itself like Misty's Immortal," Yusei wondered "Maybe it's best if we see if Leo is being influenced by his Immortal before we make any assumptions." Greiger said "And just how do you intend to do that?" Kalin asked "By giving him a rematch." Greiger said with a smile

Back at the the hospital Leo was getting ready leave. As he put his cloths on and grabbed his stuff, he looked at right arm in worry remembering what had happened to him after his shadow dual at the Kaiba Doom.

Flash back

In Leo's mind he opened his eyes to see nothing but darkness. It was so dark that he couldn't even see his own body.

"Where am I? What... Happened to me? Am I dead?" Leo asked to himself but was surprised to hear a reply. "Leo" a voice said as it echoed in the endless darkness "Who's there?!" Leo asked in shock "There's no need to be afraid. I am a friend." the voice said "some friend. I can't even see you." Leo stated "You'll see what I am soon enough. But know that you can trust me." the voice said "How do I know that for sure? Who are you?" Leo asked "My name is **Ccoshobar** and I need your help." the voice said "My help? With what?" Leo asked "Protecting my friends. Will you offer me your help?" the voice asked

"If it means protecting the people I care about then what choice do I have? I'll do it." Leo replied

It was then that Leo's arm began to burn and glow with a bright shade of purple appearing to be a Mark of the Dog. This made Leo feel uneasy and painful.

End of Flash Back

" _If I knew I was going to become a Dark Signer I would have never agreed to that shadow dual._ " Leo said in his mind covering his right arm with his left hand.

Though the mark wasn't visible at the moment, Leo knew it was still there. Latter Leo walked out of the hospital to be visited by his sister Luna, Dexter, and Akiza along with Carry who was eager to interview him on the dual he 'survived'.

"I'm glad to see you on your feet again." Luna said with a smile "Yeah we thought you were goner." Akiza said "What did you think a few cuts and bruises would be enough to stop me? It gonna take a lot more than that." Leo said optimistically. "Dude. I'm so sorry for that dual last night. I didn't even know what I was doing. Plus when I looked through my deck I couldn't even find this **Feral Witch Hunter** card or the tuner that was used to summon it. Its like the freakiest thing ever." Dexter said feeling guilty

The group continued talking as they walked away from the hospital. Els where in an office building a man with a brown hair and similar facial featers to Leo and Luna looking out his office windows revels a Dark Signers mark of the spider on his right arm. It glowed for a few seconds before he felt surge of guilt go through him.

"I hope I didn't just make the biggest mistake of my life." the man said

Chapter 6 First crush and a second chance

The next day was a weekend. Leo couldn't sleep because the mark on his arm was making him feel nervousness. In the past he fought against the dark signers along side his sister, Luna, who is a Signer. Now he himself was a Dark Signer and had been afraid of himself the whole night.

"Morning sleepy head." Luna said looking at her zombie like brother walk down the stairs. "Morning Luna... YAWN." Leo replied "You look like you tried to pull an all-nighter." Luna said a little frustrated "I didn't try, I did pull an all-nighter." Leo replied rubbing one of his eyes "Man Leo. You just got out of the hospital yesterday. You need to sleep if you don't want to go back." Luna said with worry as she turned towards the kitchen to grab her breakfast "I can think of worse situations." Leo mumbled under his breath grabbing his right arm with his left hand.

Latter that morning Leo and Luna arrived at Yusei and the others apartment only to find a dual in progress between Jack and Greiger.

Jack (LP- 900) **Exploder Dragonwing** (LV- 7, ATK- 2400, DEF- 1600) Two face down cards and no cards in hand.

Greiger (LP- 1600) **Dark Strike Fighter** (LV- 7, ATK- 2600, DEF- 1800) Three cards in hand and no cards.

"You've had your fun Greiger. Now it's time I ended this dual here and now." Jack said as he drew a card from his deck. "I activate the **Pot of Greed** spell card which let's me draw two more cards from my deck." Jack explained as he drew two more cards "Next I summon the tuner monster **Sinister Sprocket**." Jack announced

 **Sinister Sprocket** (LV- 1, ATK- 400, DEF- 0)

"And now I tune **Sinister Sprocket** with **Exploder Dragonwing** to create the Infamous, the unstoppable **Red Dragon Archfiend** in a synchro summon!" Jack announced as his ace card tore through the sky.

 **Red Dragon Archfiend** (LV- 7+1=8, ATK- 3000, DEF- 2000)

"With that done I activate the **Megamorph** equip spell. Since my LP are lower than yours, the ATK points of my dragon are doubled." Jack said

 **Red Dragon Archfiend** (LV- 8, ATK- 6000, DEF- 200)

"Now **Red Dragon Archfiend** attack **Dark Strike Fight** with absolute power force!" Jack commanded

Greiger (LP- 0)

Jack (WINNER)

"That was awesome!" Max said excitedly "That was a great dual Jack. I nearly had you beat." Greiger said "'Nearly' isn't enough to take me down." Jack bragged

It was then Greiger saw Leo and Luna waving at him, well Luna was waving at him.

"Hey Leo, Luna. It's nice to see you again." Greiger said "It's nice to see you to. How have you been?" Luna asked "I've been good. I'd like to introduce you two to my siblings Anna and Max." Greiger said "It's nice to meet you." Anna said with a smile "It's nice to meet you to. I'm Luna and this is my brother Leo." Luna said

Leo didn't respond. His face turned red for a few seconds at the sight of Anna but. Leo tried to say something but all that came out was "uh... I...um... hi.". Luna could tell Leo just got a crush on Anna.

"So Leo It's been a while since we dueled. What do you say? Want a second chance at beating me?" Greiger asked

Normally Leo would accept that challenge in a heartbeat. However, his dark signer mark is making him worried of what will happen if he does dual.

"I'm... uh... not feeling it today Greiger. Maybe some other time." Leo said "Your refusing to dual? That's unlike you" Luna said a little surprised "Too bad. I was so interested in seeing you in action." Anna said making Leo blush a little "Maybe just one dual." Leo said " _I just hope this mark on my arm won't make me do something that I'll regret._ " Leo added in his mind

As both Leo and Greiger got into position for the Dual, Kalin, and Yusei, and Jack were talking about whether or not they should be worried about Leo's mark with out anyone els hearing the conversation.

"So what do you think so far Kalin? Is he friend or is he foe?" Jack asked "Well so far he looks like he's in control of himself for now." Kalin answered "Plus I think Leo knows that he's a dark signer but is afraid of what his mark will do if he duel's. That's good news." Yusei added "But all that could change at any time." Jack stated "Your right. We can't forget what the Immortal's are capable of." Kalin said "Luckily Greiger will keep that in mind." Yusei said

"Go for it big bro! Show this guy what your made of!" Max said cheering Greiger on. Then both Greiger and Leo activated their dual disks and announced at the same time "Let's do this!"

Leo (LP- 4000)

Greiger (LP- 4000)

"I'll take the first turn Leo." Greiger said drawing a card from his deck. "To start things off I summon **Spell Reactor RE** to the field in ATK mode." Greiger announced

 **Spell Reactor RE** (LV- 3, ATK- 1200, DEF- 900)

"I then place three cards face down and end my turn." Greiger said "Then it's my move." Leo said putting his fingers on the top card of his deck ready to draw it.

Leo looked his arm like this making sure his mark of the dog doesn't react. " _So far so good. Better hope it stays that way._ " Leo said in his mind "I draw!" he announced

To Leo's surprise, his first card was a card that he didn't expect to find anywhere in his deck. It was a monster card called **Dark Tuner Doom Gadget**. A unique type of tuner monster that only the dark signers had in their decks.

" _A dark tuner? Guess I shouldn't be too surprised about it. I am a dark signer now like it or not. But If a dark tuner is my deck then I bet a dark synchro is to. But I can't use them, I won't!"_ Leo said in shis mind "For my first move I summon **Morphtronic Staplen** in ATK mode." Leo announced

 **Morphtronic Staplen** (LV- 4, ATK- 1400, DEF- 1000)

"Now attack **Spell Reactor RE**." Leo commanded

The attack succeeded but **Spell Reactor RE** was still on the field.

Greiger (LP- 4000-200=3800)

"What? Your **Spell Reactor** is still running?" Leo wondered "Don't tell me your surprisde. I had three face downs on the field and one of them was the **Fake Explosion** trap card. So not only can I prevent one of my monsters from being destroyed in battle, but now I can expand my air force by bringing **Summon Reactor SK** to the field in ATK mode." Greiger explained

 **Summon Reactor SK** (LV- 5, ATK- 2000, DEF- 1400)

Leo knew what was coming from that move. He needed to set up his defenses and fast.

"I place two cards face down and end my turn." Leo said " _Looks like Leo is holding back. He's afraid of something and it's not just what my next move is._ " Greiger thought "It's my move. I summon **Trap Reactor Y FI**." Greiger announced

 **Trap Reactor Y FI** (L- 4, ATK- 800, DEF- 1800)

"Next I activate the ability of **Summon Reactor SK**. By sending it, **Spell Reactor** , and **Trap Reactor** to the Graveyard I get summon out my favorite monster, **Flying Fortress Sky Fire**." Greiger explained

 **Flying Fortress Sky Fire** (LV- 8, ATK- 3000, DEF- 2500)

Leo knew this was coming. Greigers **Flying Fortress Sky Fire** was a big robotic military plane with a lot of fire power.

" _If Leo is still in control of himself even as a dark signer, then my Sky Fire will show just how in control he is._ " Greiger thought " _There no monster in my deck that can stand a chance against that thing. Except maybe my_ _ **Power Tool Dragan**_ _, and my new dark synchro monster. But I can't use that. I have to relay on my own power for this dual._ " Leo thought

"Now I activate my **Sky Fires** effect. Once per a turn I can discard a card from my hand to the graveyard to destroy a card on the field. So say goodbye to your **Morphtronic Staplen**." Greiger explained as Leo's monster was destoyed "And with your field wide open, **Flying Fortress Sky Fire** can attack you directly." Greiger said as his monster moved in for an assault. "I activate my trap card **Morphtronic Scramble**. Now since you declared a direct attack on me, the attack is negated and I get to summon a 'Morphtronic' monster from my hand. So come to the field **Morphtronic Datatron** in DEF mode." Leo explained as Greiger's Sky Fire stopped it's assault and a monster appeared on Leo's field.

 **Morphtronic Datatron** (LV- 3, ATK- 1200, DEF- 600)

" _Not bad. He's improved since the Fortune Cup._ " Greiger said in his mind. "guess I'll just end my turn here and see what els you got up your sleeves." Greiger said

Max continued to cheer on his big brother "Yeah! **Flying Fortress Sky Fire** rules!" he said

"My turn now." Leo said drawing a card from his deck "I activate the **One for one** spell card." Leo said "Playing that card is going to cost you while **Sky fire** is on the field. Because once per turn, when you play a card, that card is destroyed and you take 800 points of direct damage." Greiger explained

Leo (LP- 4000-800=3200)

"That may be but I still get it's effect. So now I send a monster card from my hand to my graveyard." Leo said

Greiger noticed in a short instance what card Leo was discarding. It was his dark tuner monster, but he couldn't tell which one it was. " _That monster he's discarding is a dark tuner. I knew he was holding back something. Which means he is in control of himself._ " Greiger said in his mind

"Now I get to take a LV1 monster from my deck and summon it to the field. Meet **Morphtronic Celfon** in ATK mode." Leo said

 **Morphtronic Celfon** (LV- 1, ATK- 100, DEF- 100)

"Next I'll activate **Datatron's** effect. While this monster is in DEF mode, I get to slam you for 600 points of direct damage." Leo explained

Greiger (LP- 3800-600=3200)

"Now I activate **Celfon's** ability, allowing me to roll a number between 1 and 6. I then get to take a look at the top number of cards in my deck and if any of them are LV 4 or below monsters, then I can summon one of them to the field." Leo explained

Leo's monster began dialing numbers until it landed on three. When Leo saw the top three cards of his deck he gave off a winning smile.

"Bad news for you Greiger. One of the cards was a LV 3 tuner monster, **Morphronic Remoten** , That means I can summon it." Leo said as his tuner monster appeared on the field.

"Looks like Leo's about to bring out his ace. Your going to love this Anna." Luna said to her new friend "I have no doubt about it." Anna replied

"I now tune **Morphtronic Remoten** with **Morphtronic Datatron** and **Morphtronic Celfon**. Watch as I use the power of these three machines to build something new. I synchro summon **Power Tool Dragon**!" Leo said as his ace appeared on the field

 **Power Tool Dragon** (LV- 3+3+1=7, ATK- 2300, DEF- 2500)

"I think it's safe to assume that Leo is still calling all the shoots even with his new mark." Yusei said positively "Even dark signers can preform normal synchro summons." Kalin stated "True but if Leo is willing to use his own **Power Tool Dragon** over anything his Immortal gave him, then he's still one of the good guys in my opinion." Jack stated

"Next I activate my dargon's ability. Once a turn I take one random equip spell card from my deck and add it to my hand." Leo explained as he added an equip spell to his hand which just so happens to be **Power tool C & D**. "Awesome! I equip my **Power Tool Dragon** with **Power Tool C & D**, giving him 1000 extra ATK points." Leo announced

 **Power Tool Dragon** (LV- 7, ATK- 2300+1000=3300, DEF- 2500)

"And to make sure things go smoothly I'll be activating the **Trap Stun** trap card so that you can't use any of your trap cards for the remainder of the turn. Now **Power Tool Dragon** dismantle Greiger's **Flying Fortress Sky Fire**!" Leo commanded

As Leo's monster destroyed Greigers Sky Fire everyone was impressed including himself. "Wow Your amazing." Anna said impressed with Leo's move making Leo's face turn a little red in the process.

Greiger (LP- 3200-300=2900)

" _This should be enough. After all I wouldn't want to risk winning this dual and get someone hurt._ " Leo said in his mind worried about his dark signer mark

Then Leo did something no one expected him to do, he surrendered.

"I surrender Greiger. you win." Leo said with a smile as the dual field disappeared.

Leo (Surrender)

Greiger (Winner)

"What? But things were starting to get good. Plus it's very unlike you to surrender." Luna said confused as to why her brother would not only try to refuse a dual but surrender in the middle of one. "I pulled an all night-er last night remember? So i'm too tiered to continue." Leo explained "I thought you dueled great." Anna said making Leo blush again "Th... Thanks Anna" Leo nervously said

"Yeah he's still one of the good guys." Greiger said without Leo, Luna, Anna, or Max hearing "Yes but we don't know for how long." Kalin said "But at least we know, for now, he's not a threat." Jack stated "still I hope sometime me and Leo will have an honest dual." Greiger said with a smile while looking at the group of kids.

At this moment Kalin, Greiger, and Leo's dark signer marks all burned with pain for a short few seconds. The marks of the signers Yusei, Jack, and Luna did the same thing as well.

"Leo are you okay?" Luna asked "I'm fine sis. Just some nerves, that's all." Leo said doing his best to lie. " _It's strange. My mark reacts the moment Leo clenches his arm too. He's been acting strange ever since his shadow dual at the Kaiba Dome. And that card he discarded just before his synchro summon, what was it?_ _ **Ancient Fairy Dragon**_ _what are you hiding about my brother?_ " Luna said in her mind

shifting focus back to the older group, Kalin and Greiger were very familiar with the pain they just felt. It was the same pain they felt when they were dark signers.

"No this can't be." Kalin said with worry "What is it Kalin?" Yusei asked

Kalin took out his deck and looked through the card until he found something he didn't want to find.

"Greiger look through your deck, quick." Kalin suggested

Greiger did as he said and found his old dark tuner and dark synchro monsters. Cards that he wished would never see again.

"What the? **Dark Tuner Doom Submarine** and **Dark Flattop**? And **Earthbound Immortal Chacu Challua** too?" Greiger said with a shocked expression "Same with my **Dark Tuner Nightmare Hand** and **One Hundred Eye's Dragon**. Not to mention **Earthbound Immortal Ccapac Apu**." Kalin said "Unbelievable. If you guys still have your Dark Synchro's and Earthbound Immortal's then..." Jack said but his sentence was finished by Yusei "... Then your both still Dark Signers." he said

without being noticed by anyone, a young man in dark colored clothes covered in the shadows of his hood with his eye's glowing purple was walking away from the scene making a soft evil laugh.

Els where in a dark room dimly lit by one small candle, the mysterious cloaked man was sitting at his dusty table. The candle light showing only the bottom half of his face. He picks up his card and starts to spin it on the table again.

"Signer and Dark Signer acting like they're friends. Soon their war will end by my hand." he said

Chapter 7 invitation

It's been a few day. Greiger and Kalin were still irritated to learn that they were still dark signers, though Greiger handling it a little bit better than kalin. Akiza and Crow had learned of the current situation but they didn't know what think of it all. They also made the assumption that Carly and Misty were also still dark signers. One thing was going through their minds, 'were the signer wars going to begin again? And if so then why hasn't the Immortals turned their dark signers turned against the five Crimson Dragon signers by now?'.

Carly, who still doesn't know that she's still a dark signer, got a tip that a rich and famous Dual Runner company CEO was coming back home to New Damino city after many months of 'out of country business' so she thought that she could ask Jack to tag along with her try and make a story for her journalism.

"Jet Princeton? I've heard of him, They call him the Jet. He's one of the most respected dual runner builders out there, and the richest." Jack said "He'll be arriving at New Damino Airport this afternoon. So what do you say Jack, want to tag along and help me get a scope?" carly asked

Jake took a few minutes to make a decision.

"Hell why not. Yusei's going to be jealous of meeting this guy first." Jack agreed

few hours latter Jack and Carly were waiting for Jet to come out of the air port along with another reporter named Angela Rains, much to Carly's dislike as both her and Angela have bad history.

"This is my interview Carly so go find your own." Angela said with a sassy tone "Freedom of the press Angela. You can't stop me from this time. This scope is too juicy." Carly replied "A wannabe reporter like you doesn't deserve to talk to the Jet." Angela said "You think I'm the 'wannabe reporter'? ha... you tried to write about something that never happened during the Fortune Cap. You didn't even get an interveiw with Yusei and you still tried to discriminate him for cheating." Carly said in response "Giving the people what they want to hear. That's what they paid me for back then and that's why they pay me now. You barely get paid at all." Angela said taunting Carly

Jack was getting real worried about Carly's dark signer mark reacting to her anger. " _This was a bad idea._ " he said in his mind more than a little bit annoyed. Meanwhile Jet was exiting his plane when his mark of the spider glowed for a few seconds.

"Really? Well then, lets check this out." Jet said as he walked away leaving his staff to take care of his unpacking.

Back to the cat fight. Jack was trying to stop the two girls from from clawing at each other, but to no avail. Then Jet came by to introduce himself.

"It is an honor to meet the King Jack Atlas. My name is..." Jet before Jack interrupted "I already know who you are. Jet Princeton, AKA The Jet. It's an honor to meet you too sir. You have no idea how many turbo duelists, including myself, are impressed with your work." Jack said as he shuck Jet's hand "Oh well thank you." Jet said

Carly and Angela then bombarded Jack and Jet with pics and questions along with the rest of the present poperazi.

"Easy people. one question at a time please." Jet said "Mr Princeton. What kind of business are you here in New Damino City for?" Angela asked "I'm here for multiple reasons. One of them being that I have some family who lives in this lovely city that I'm visiting. Another reason is that I'm hosting a tournament that will revolutionize the way duels are played.


	2. Update 1

Chapter 7 invitation

It's been a few day. Greiger and Kalin were still irritated to learn that they were still dark signers, though Greiger handling it a little bit better than kalin. Akiza and Crow had learned of the current situation but they didn't know what think of it all. They also made the assumption that Carly and Misty were also still dark signers. One thing was going through their minds, 'were the signer wars going to begin again? And if so then why hasn't the Immortals turned their dark signers turned against the five Crimson Dragon signers by now?'.

Carly, who still doesn't know that she's still a dark signer, got a tip that a rich and famous Dual Runner company CEO was coming back home to New Damino city after many months of 'out of country business' so she thought that she could ask Jack to tag along with her try and make a story for her journalism.

"Jet Princeton? I've heard of him, They call him the Jet. He's one of the most respected dual runner builders out there, and the richest." Jack said "He'll be arriving at New Damino Airport this afternoon. So what do you say Jack, want to tag along and help me get a scope?" carly asked

Jack took a few minutes to make a decision.

"Hell why not. Yusei's going to be jealous of me meeting this guy first." Jack agreed

few hours latter Jack and Carly were waiting for Jet to come out of the air port along with another reporter named Angela Rains, much to Carly's dislike as both her and Angela have bad history.

"This is my interview Carly so go find your own." Angela said with a sassy tone "Freedom of the press Angela. You can't stop me from this time. This scope is too juicy." Carly replied "A wannabe reporter like you doesn't deserve to talk to the Jet." Angela said "You think I'm the 'wannabe reporter'? ha... you tried to write about something that never happened during the Fortune Cap. You didn't even get an interveiw with Yusei and you still tried to discriminate him for cheating." Carly said in response "Giving the people what they want to hear. That's what they paid me for back then and that's why they pay me now. You barely get paid at all." Angela said taunting Carly

Jack was getting real worried about Carly's dark signer mark reacting to her anger. " _This was a bad idea._ " he said in his mind more than a little bit annoyed. Meanwhile Jet was exiting his plane when his mark of the spider glowed for a few seconds.

"Really? Well then, lets check this out." Jet said as he walked away leaving his staff to take care of his unpacking.

Back to the cat fight. Jack was trying to stop the two girls from from clawing at each other, but to no avail. Then Jet came by to introduce himself.

"It is an honor to meet the King Jack Atlas. My name is..." Jet before Jack interrupted "I already know who you are. Jet Princeton, AKA The Jet. It's an honor to meet you too sir. You have no idea how many turbo duelists, including myself, are impressed with your work." Jack said as he shuck Jet's hand "Oh well thank you." Jet said

Carly and Angela then bombarded Jack and Jet with pics and questions along with the rest of the present poperazi.

"Easy people. one question at a time please." Jet said "Mr Princeton. What kind of business are you here in New Damino City for?" Angela asked "I'm here for multiple reasons. One of them being that I have some family who lives in this lovely city that I'm visiting. Another reason is that I'm hosting a tournament that will revolutionize the way duels are played. The Synchro Revolution Grand Prix." Jet said "Well that sounds exciting. Can you confirm to the public of some of the participants in this tournament?" Angela asked "Indeed. In fact two of the 4 competitors are already here, with a third one on his way here. Jack Atles, Yusei Fudo, and this young lady here." Jet said said referring to Carly. "Meeee?!" Carly said

This statement has taken everyone by surprise including Carly herself. All the reporters turned their cameras to Carly, making her really shy. Angela was more annoyed than surprised do to the fact that Carly was now getting more attention than she was.

"As for the forth participant, he is my son and you'll all meet him really shortly. There are more participants to be seen but those the only four i'm going to reveal." Jet said "And just who is your son Mr. Princeton?" Jack asked "I actually think you know him Mr. Atlas. His name is..."

Before Jet could finish what he was about to say Luna appeared on the scene waving at him. Leo and Akiza were with her.

"Hey daddy. Daddy over here." Luna said "Sweat heart. It's nice to see you again." Jet said hugging his daughter "Its nice to see you again too." Luna said hugging her father back "So your son is Leo?" Jack said with a surprised look "that's right" Jet said

Jet reached in his pocket and grabbed 5 envelops. He gave three of them to Jack, one to Carly, and one to Leo.

"And that means he gets an invitation to the 'Synchro Revolution Grand Prix' tournament." Jet said smiling at the reporters "What?! I never agreed to this." Leo said a little annoyed, though he was doing his best to hide it because of the reporters flashing their cameras. "And Jack since I assume Mr. Fudo must be busy, do you mind giving him his Invitation on my behalf? And the third invitation is for someone named Kalin Kessler. I believe you know him to." Jet whispered to Jacks making sure the reporters didn't hear him while they were focused on Leo, Luna, and Carly. "Of course. Yusei will be glade for this." Jack whispered back

"Now my friends I have some matters to attend to so please excuse me." Jet said as he walked away " _Now that I've seen it for myself, I have no doubt that the plan will go on._ " Jet said in his mind as his hidden dark signers mark of the spider temporarily glowed through his right arm sleeve.

Chapter 8 Meeting

Director Lezar was in his office along with Truge and Mina who were giving him a hard time, arguing over how to go about the return of the dark signers.

"Are you even listening to us Lezar?!" Trudge asked with an annoyed tone "Yes I heard you just fine, and show some respect for your boss. So the dark signers have returned, big deal." Lezar said calmly "It's a very big deal! Those guys nearly brought about the end of the world and you don't do anything about it?" Mina stated in an urgent manner "We should go on high alert. Make sure the civilians are safe, and increase patrols at night." Trudge suggested "You will do no such thing! Right now the dark signers aren't a threat. If a situation comes, making that a necessary action to take then by all means take it. Until then you will do nothing but your normal jobs." Lezar stated "But sir..." Mina said before she was interrupted "But nothing! Now if you two don't have anything more important to talk about then I suggest you leave." Lezar said

Just as Mina and Trudge were starting to walk out, Jet Princeton walked in.

"I'm sorry. Am I interrupting something?" Jet asked "But of course not Mr. Princeton. These two were just leaving." Lezar said referring Mina and Trudge as they made their exit

Trudge and Mina were walking down the halls of Sector Security HQ having small conversation about their talk with Director Lezar.

"Unbelievable. Ever since that shadow dual incident at the Kaiba Dome several days ago, the Director hasn't done squat in response. He knows real well how dangerous the dark signers are and he doesn't do anything about it. He's almost starting to remind me of Goodwin." Trudge said a little bit irritated "I know how you feel Trudge but we can't do anything either. All we can do is hope that Yusei, Jack, and the others can do something about this. They are the signers after all." Mina suggested "For all our sake's Mina I hope your right." Trudge said

Back in the Directors office, Jet and Lezar had a conversation.

"So sorry about that. I was dealing with problems you caused." Lezar said with a slightly annoyed manner "And how is a few complaining police officers my fault?" Jet said sarcastically "Those two in particular are aware of the legends regarding the Immortals and the Crimson Dragon. And ever since you sent that shadow drone after your own son, forcing him into a shadow dual at the Kaiba Dome, they've been annoying the hell out of me." Lezar explained "A few bad days at work is the least of your worries." Jet said looking out the office window "Yes, yes I know." Lezar said

Lezar then showed his right arm which started to glow a dark shade of purple in the form of a spider through his cloths, the very same mark that's on Jet's arm.

"Turning me into a shadow drone to get me to help you with your planes is what I'm worried about the most." Lezar said "Your lucky I don't have that mark take full control of you." Jet said calmly "heh... Like that's necessary. So care to tell me why your son was forced into that dual and how he survived?" Lezar said putting his arm down as it stopped glowing "He didn't survive. One of the Immortal's was interested in forming a pact with him so I just helped with the arrangement." Jet explained "So basically you turned him into a dark signer. Like father, like son. Plus that will be hard for his sister to take given that she's a signer." Lezar said "Their marks will protect them. But that's not important right now, How are the preparations coming along?" Jet asked now looking at Lezar "pretty well if you ask me. Kaiba Corp is preparing the stadium for your Synchro Revolution Grand Prix (SRGP) as we speak, with a few minor delays." Lezar explained "Good then I can trust you this next task." Jet said giving Lezar an envelop "This is an invite to the SRGP. It's for Greiger and I want you to give it to him. Simple as that." Jet said "Turning me into your delivery boy now? Great." Lezar said sarcastically "I knew I could count on you my friend. Now I better get home to catch up with my kids. Its been a long time since I seen them." Jet said about to make his exit "sigh... I'm finally the head of Sector Security and I'm still being ordered around. And this guy is no better than Goodwin." Lezar says looking out his office window

Later that day Jack, Carly, Akiza, Luna, and Leo were at Yusei's apartment. They were tell Yusei, Crow, and Kalin about their meeting with the Jet.

"So you met the Jet? That kinda makes me jealous." Yusei said "Well you might get your chance to meet him yourself. He gave me this to give to you. And Kalin there's one for you to." Jack explained giving them his friends their invitations "The SRGP?" Kalin asked "It's a tournament he's hosting. He said that it was supposed to revolutionize the way we all dual." Akiza said "Hence the name. But how is it supposed to do that?" Crow asked "I think its has to do with this new Field Spell that came with the invite. **Hyper Speed World** I that's what it's called." Carly said "I think there's more to it than that. I got a few new synchro monsters that I never seen before." Yusei stated "Same here, and I can't wait to use them." Jack said smiling "It's all just some stupid attempt to get some publicity. That all it is." Leo said with a hint of anger

This out burst made everyone but Luna worry about Leo's dark signer mark as she, along with Carly, is the only one who doesn't know about Leo being a dark signer. How ever Luna seems to know why Leo was angry about this.

"Leo he's trying to get closer to us after all this time." Luna said "I know that but dad shouldn't spring this kind of stunt on us the moment we meet up with him for the first time in forever." Leo said "Agreed, but at least he's trying." Luna said "Alright people lets forget about the family feud for a while and get our selves ready for this tournament." Jack suggested "Hey Leo you want to dual me for practice?" Akiza asked "Yeah sure." Leo replied " _Just as long as my mark remains inactive._ " Leo added in his mind while clenching his right arm

Leo, Luna, and Akiza went outside for their practice dual.

"Looks like Leo's more than a little concerned." Crow said "And I don't blame him. That mark of his is scaring him ever time he duels. My mark does the same thing to me." Kalin said "Well the Immortal's haven't done anything since they came back so lets just hope it stays that way for the SRGP." Yusei suggested


	3. Update 2

Authors note: I hope you guy are enjoying the story so far. Sorry for the spelling errors but nobodies perfect. Here's more of the 5d's crew, enjoy.

Chapter 9 Test Run

A few days have past and Greiger was visiting Yusei, Jack, Crow, and Kalin. This time his siblings, Anna and Max, weren't with him. He had something to tell Yusei and the others, something important.

"You have an invitation to the SRGP too huh?" Crow said "Yes. I got it from Lezar yesterday. He said he was giving it to me on behalf of the Jet." Greiger explained "Is it just me or does this tournament seem a little fishy to anyone els?" Kalin asked "Your just being paranoid Kalin. You've been that way since finding out your still a dark signer. Both you and Greiger have been." Jack stated "And for good reason. You should know that Jack." Greiger said "Yes I do. But if the Immortal's wanted to wage another war against the Crimson Dragon then they would have done it by now. And since their leader 'The King of the netherworld' was destroyed, who knows. Maybe the Immortal's are trying to form a peace treaty with us signers."Jack stated

This statement surprised everyone in the room. It never even accorded to anyone that the Immortal's would be trying to make peace with the Crimson Dragon.

"Do you know how completely ridiculous that sounds Jack?" Greiger asked "It's actually not too off. It would explain why they made Leo became a dark signer." Kalin said "Well we don't know that for certain unless we get some answers. And something tell me we'll get them during the SRGP." Yusei said "Speaking of which, you want to take these new cards out for test run Yusei?" Jack asked "Sure but we'll have to do it outside the city. Seems like Jet doesn't want us to reveal these cards to the public until the tournament." Yusei said "Then Lets head to the Satellite" Crow said

Crow, Jack, and Yusei got on their dual runners and went to the Satellite. The Satellite was once a place connected to New Damino City and used for the war between signers and dark signers. Now the the whole island was under construction. Making it the perfect place for a test run dual.

"All right Yusei you ready?" Jack asked "I was born ready." Yusei replied "Then lets get this show on the road" Jack said

then they both activated the new field spell they got from Jet while ridding their runners

"Activating the **Hyper Speed World** field spell!" they both called out "DUAL MODE ENGAGED. AUTOPOILIT STANDING BY." said the dual runner computer voice

Yusei (LP- 4000, SC- 0)

Jack (LP- 4000, SC-0)

"I'll take the first turn Jack." Yusei said as he drew his first card "And from my hand I place monster face down in DEF mode. Then I three card face down and end my turn." Yusei said

Yusei (LP- 4000, SC- 1)

Jack (LP- 4000, SC- 1)

"My turn now" Jack called out as he drew his first card "Since you have monsters on your field while my field is empty, I'm allowed to special summon **Vice Dragon** from my hand but with half it's ATK point." Jack said

 **Vice Dragon** (LV- 5, ATK- 1000, DEF- 1200)

"Next I summon the tuner monster, **Dark Resonator**." Jack called out

 **Dark Resonator** (LV- 3, ATK- 1300, DEF- 300)

"With that done I now tune **Dark Resonator** with **Vice Dragon**! Witness the power of the King's most prized possession as I synchro summon **Red Dragon Archfiend**!" Jack announced

 **Red Dragon Archfiend** (LV- 3+5=8, ATK- 3000, DEF- 2000)

"Jack sure doesn't waist any time." Crow said "And since I just synchro summoned, I can summon the **Synchro Magnet** tuner monster." Jack added

 **Synchro Magnet** (LV- 3, ATK- 1000, DEF- 600)

"Now **Red Dragon Archfiend** attacks your face down monster" Jack said as Yusei's face down S **hield Warrior** was destroyed "Now my **Synchro Magnet** can you directly Yusei." Jack said "Maybe, but his attack won't even leave a scratch on me because I activate the **Defence Draw** trap card. With it all battle damage becomes zero and I get to draw a card." Yusei said "Then I guess I'll just place two card face down and end my turn." Jack said

Yusei (LP- 4000, SC- 2)

Jack (LP- 4000, SC- 2)

"My turn now." Yusei called out as he drew a card from his deck "First since your the only one with monsters on the field, I can summon the **Unknown Synchron** tuner monster from my hand." Yusei said

 **Unknown Synchron** (LV- 1, ATK- 0, DEF- 0)

"Then I summon **Tuningware**." Yusei called out

 **Tuningware** (LV- 1, ATK- 100, DEF- 100)

"Next I tune **Unknown Synchron** with **Tuningware** to synchro summon the synchro/tuner monster, **Formula Synchron** , in DEF mode" Yusei said

 **Formula Synchron** (LV- 1+1=2, ATK- 200, DEF- 1500)

"A 'Synchro/Tuner' monster? I've never seen a monster like that before. So that thing is not only a synchro, but it's also a tuner." Crow said surprised "Since **Tuningware** was used as synchro material, I can draw a card. Plus since **Formula Synchron** was synchro summoned then I get to watch a second card to go with it. Then I play the spell card **Heavy Storm**!" Yusei said "What?! But **Heavy Storm** isn't a speed spell. You can't play it with a **Speed World** field spell active." Crow said confused "True but **Hyper Speed world** is different. It lets us use both speed spells and other spells." Jack explained

"Man, Jet really did change the way we dual. I can see why he didn't want us use these cards until the tournament began." Crow said impressed "Normally **Heavy Storm** would destroy every spell and trap card on the field, but I think I'll chain it with the **Starlight Road** trap. Now if two or more cards on my field are in danger of being destroyed then **Starlight Road** negates and destroys the effect and let's me summon **Stardust Dragon** from my extra deck." Yusei explained

 **Stardust Dragon** (LV- 8, ATK- 2500, DEF- 2000)

"Now **Stardust Dragon**! Attack **Synchro Magnet** with all your might!" Yusei commanded "Not happening. Not while I got the **Mirror Force** trap, which put the breaks on your dragons attack and destroys every face up monster you have. Betting you wish you never negated **Heavy Storm** 's effect now do you?" Jack said taunting Yusei "Well then I'll rectify that problem right now by activating **Stardust Dragon** 's ability. By sacrificing it, **Mirror Force** 's effect is negated then destroyed." Yusei said as his **Stardust Dragon** disappeared "I place one card face down. Now that we've come to the end phase of this turn, **Stardust Dragon** returns to the field." Yusei explained as his dragon returned

 **Stardust Dragon** (LV- 8, ATK- 2500, DEF- 2000)

"I end my turn. So show me what you got Jack." Yusei said "You asked for it!" Jack said as he drew a card

Yusei (LP- 4000, SC- 3)

Jack (LP- 4000, SC- 3)

"I summon the tuner monster **Sinister Sprocket**." Jack announced

 **Sinister Sprocket** (LV- 1, ATK- 400, DEF- 0)

"Now this is where things get interesting Yusei! I double tune my **Sinister Sprocket** and **Synchro Magnet** with my **Red Dragon Archfiend**!" Jack announced "He's using two tuner's for a synchro summon?!" Crow said "Incredible!" Yusei said amazed at what he is witnessing "This is a new power given to me by Jet. Now watch as **Red Dragon Archfiend** evolves into a force so strong, not even the sun can match his burning soul. I synchro summon **Red Nova Dragon**!" Jack anounced

 **Red Nova Dragon** (LV- 1+3+8=12, ATK- 3500, DEF- 3000)

"That's the most incredible monster I've ever seen." Crow said in amazement "Then I'll have to fight with something just as strong. I activate **Formula Synchron** 's ability! In response to one of your moves, I'm now allowed to tune him with another monster I have on the field even though it's not my turn." Yusei explained "A synchro summon during my turn?" Jack said surprised "Now I've seen it all." Crow said "Now I tune **Formula Synchron** with **Stardust Dragon**! As the star's light cuts through the darkness of the night time sky's, a new age of dragons is born. I synchro summon **Shooting Star Dragon**!" Yusei announced

 **Shooting Star Dragon** (LV- 2+8=10, ATK- 3300, DEF- 2500)

"Unbelievable. That's the only word to describe it." Crow said amazed at the two synchro monsters tearing through the sky's of satellite

With that both Yusei and Jack smiled. They then stopped their practice dual and their dual runners. "DUAL MODE DIS-ENGAGED" said their dual runner computers

"Lets save the out come of this battle for the SRGP Yusei." Jack suggested "Agreed." Yusei said "Man the tournament hasn't even began yet and it's already looking to be a the best thing to happen since Yugi Moto. I can't wait to see what happens next." Crow said

Chapter 10 A Fathers Gift

The next day Leo woke looking like a zombie again. His mark made him really worried about the people around him. So worried that he barely got any sleep at all in a whole week. Even though his mark wasn't visible, it was still there. How ever, the mark of the dog hasn't done anything but improve Leo's deck since the day he got it. Leo has also had nightmares of the mark turning him against his sister.

" _Dame this dark signer mark is going to be the death of me, even though it all ready has. Of course all the signers had to die to become a signer at all. I wonder if Luna and the other signers were like this when they got marked._ " Leo wondered in his mind as he got out of bed.

Leo then went down stairs all zombie like only to find his sister and father laughing and having a good morning, much to his distaste.

"Hey Leo good morning." Luna said happily "Morning Luna." Leo said all sleepy like "You didn't pull another all nighter again did you?" Luna said a little concerned "Actually I stayed up half the night this time. Fell asleep somewhere around midnight." Leo explained "Leo you got to get more sleep. This is really making me worried." Luna said worried for Leo "I know. I'm sorry for making you worry. I just have some really crazy stuff on my mind lately." Leo said trying not to make his sister worry even more "Like your first crush on Anna." Luna said jokingly making her brothers face turn a little red "Th... That's none of your business." Leo said "You have crush Leo? That's great." Jet said impressed with his son "And why would you care?!" Leo said with a hint of anger

After saying this Leo went to the kitchen to grab his breakfast. It was obvious that Leo wasn't a fan of his father.

"Leo that was..." Luna said before her father stop her sentence "Listen Leo I understand you must hate me by now, You have the right to do so. But that's why I came back, to make up for me and your mothers past mistakes." Jet said hoping to reach out to Leo "Oh really? Then why isn't mom here too?" Leo asked while eating his breakfast

Though Luna saw this as another way of saying 'I don't care' she had to admit Leo did have a point. Where was their mother if what Jet said was true?

"She... couldn't make it." Jet said with a slightly noticeable hint of depression "But that doesn't mean my words are lies. I even wanted to enter you in the SRGP to try and break down the walls we've built." Jet explained "And you've done such a good job of it so far." Leo said sarcastically

Then Leo started to walk back to his bed room but then Jet stopped him.

"Hold on Leo. I was going to save this for later today but I at the very least want to have a good morning with you and Luna. So I'm just going to give you both your gifts now." Jet said happily "Gifts?" both Leo and Luna said wondering what he was talking about "The both of you just wait right here for a moment." Jet told them

Wondering what their father was up to, Leo and Luna looked at each other with confused looks. After waiting in the living room for a few minuets Jet returned with two sets of skateboard equipment and two high tech skateboards, one was pink and the other was blue to match Leo and Luna's color scheme's.

"What are these things?" Luna asked "I call them Dual Boards. Their designed to let kids like you two be able to take part in turbo duel's." Jet explained "Seriously? We can turbo dual?" Luna said "Yep. And these things aren't mass produced products yet. Right now you two have the first ones out there." Jet said "Really? This is awesome! Thanks daddy." Luna said with excitement "What the heck dad! Trying to fix things with some stupid gift!" Leo said a little more than irritated "So your saying you don't want the dual board?" Jet said sarcastically with a smirk

This made Leo a little bit mad but it didn't matter because both Luna and Jet knew what he was thinking. Leo then quickly grabbed his newly given dual board with a slightly red face.

"Fine but this doesn't fix things between us." Leo said a little embarrassed "It's a start at least." Jet said with a smile "Hey Leo lets go practice riding these things. It'll be great practice for the SRGP." Luna with excitement "Yeah lets do it." Leo said with the same excitement " _My dark signer mark makes me hesitant about dueling but not about skateboarding. Thank the universe for that!_ " Leo added in his mind optimistically

Then Leo and Luna left their apartment to practice riding their new dual boards, leaving their father in the living room. Jet's smile faded as he sat down on the couch.

"All I can do is prepare them for whats about to come." Jet said clenching his mark of the spider on his right arm

Els where Carly and Misty were at a cafe talking about the situation.

"So you've been invited to participate in the SRGP? That's a shocker." Misty said "I Know. I kept wondering why Jet would let a nobody like me into a tournament as big as that." Carly said "I've been invited as well but this has me concerned." Misty said "Concerned? Why?" Carly asked "Think about it. Almost all the participants we know about so far have been dark signers, with the acceptation of Yusei and Jack who are signers, and that kid Leo who recently became a dark signer." Misty explained "You think Jet knows about the signers and dark signers." Carly stated "Yeah that's right. He might be planing somethings or maybe he might know something about the dark signers that even we don't know." Misty said "Then as a street reporter for New Damino News Paper I must get to the bottom of this, and maybe along the way I'll regain my memories as a dark signer." Carly said with enthusiasm "Your really going through with this? If I'm right then that could you in danger." Misty said with concern "I've been in more danger than I knew I was in and still walked away without a scratch. Besides if there is something going on with the SRGP then it's my job to reveal the truth about it." Carly said positively

Misty wasn't really surprised at all hearing Carly act so positively about this situation. She remembered when she recruited her as a dark signer just before the signer wars. Wanting to pay Carly back for that mistake, Misty had made her decision.

"Alright then Carly I'll help you out." Misty said with a smile "Are you sure? You don't have to if you don't want to." Carl said "Of course I want to. It's my fault you were involved in the signer wars to begin with. This is my way to pay you back for that sin." Misty said "Alright then looks like we're two cool girls under cover." Carly said positively


	4. Update 3

(Authors Note: Hey guys, I'm back with some new chapters. Sorry It took so long though. Oh yeah, Huge thanks to my friend Aziarknight1 for helping me with these posts. With all that said and done, Enjoy.)

Chapter 11 The SRGP Begins

It is the day of the tournament and the crowd that gathered in the Kaiba Dome couldn't be any more excited for whats about to unfold. The master of ceremonies (The MC) grabbed his mike as a giant holographic sphere rose into the air at the center of the stadium. When the sphere finally stopped the MC made his announcement to kick off the tournament.

"Duelists and spectators one and all, professional and amateur alike, The day has finally come! The day we witness a revolution in the making, The SRGP!" The MC announced with excitement

The crowd roared hearing this, it was like being in a rock band concert without the band. In one of the rows of seats Crow, Akiza, Anna, Max, Luna, and Dexter were all sitting together to support their friends.

"This is quite the turn out. It almost feels like the Fortune Cup all over again." Akiza said "Well lets just hope history doesn't repeat itself or we're all in for an eventful tournament." Crow replied "This is going to be soooo awesome! I can't wait to see big bro kick but." Max said with excitement "Yeah I agree, and I also can't wait to see Leo dual again. I know he'll do great." Anna said "Hehe, Sounds like Leo's got himself a cheerleader." Dexter said jokingly

This joke made Anna blush a lot.

"Ch...Cheerleader?! Wh...What do you mean by that?" Anna asked a little embarrassed "Oh nothing." Dexter replied "Hahaha, Anna has a crush. Anna has a crush." Max singed "I do not Max!" Anna said blushing even more

Akiza noticed that Luna wasn't talking much and she looked a little depressed about something.

"Is something wrong Luna?" Akiza asked "I'm worried about Leo. He's been so hesitant about dueling lately, scared even. It's as if he knows something bad will happen to him if he does, and I have this strange feeling that he's right." Luna said with worry " _I don't think it's possible to hide it from her any longer. She needs to know but I hate to be the one to tell her._ " Akiza said in her thoughts "Oh just relax Luna. Leo will be fine, I mean it's not he'll burst into flames if he loses." Crow said in a misguided attempt to calm Luna down "Thank you Crow for your not so needed input." Akiza said

In one of the VIP lounges Jet and Director Lazar were having small conversation.

"Almost all of the signers and dark signers are gathered. If I wasn't a shadow drone already then I'd be worrying about another signer war starting." Lazar said "The signer wars are over so there's no need to worry about that. However, we do need to make sure that the dark signers power is monitored in case things get out of hand." Jet said "And just how do we do that?" Lazar asked "you can leave that to me my friend." Jet said "I've waited long enough and now I want to know. What do you want with all these signer in the first place?" Lazar asked with a serious voice "I'll tell you after tournament. Just be patient." Jet answered

Then a women walked in a few minutes latter. It was Misty who was invited by Jet to watch the SRGP right beside him.

"Well well it looks like we have a rather attractive guest with us today." Lazar said "I'm not in the mood for clowns." Misty said with a hint of anger which scared Lazar away from her "Misty Tredwell it is nice to finally meet you." Jet said "Likewise Mr. Princeton. You mentioned in your letter that you had something important to tell me." Misty asked "Yes. It concerns your younger brother, Toby I believe is his name." Jet said "How did you..." "Your very famous my dear, hence your brother is famous too. A little research is enough to learn everything you need to know about such individuals." Jet explained "And what do you know about Toby?" Misty asked "That he's still alive out there, somewhere. Now I could tell you more but I don't think you'll like to hear what I have to say just yet. Wait till the end of the SRGP and I'll tell you everything." Jet said

then he walked to the window to get a good view of the action outside. This of course was making Misty trust Jet a little less. However, Learning that her brother Toby, who she thought died some time before she became a dark signer, was still alive gave her renewed hope of seeing him again. So she decided to play along for now until she had the info she needed.

"Now before we get started, our host and sponsor, Jet Princeton, has a few words to say." The MC said to the crowd

Then a holographic 3D image of Jet as big as a house, synchronized with the real one, appeared in the center of the stadium.

"Good people of New Damino City. It fills me with great joy to see that so many of you are about to witness dueling history in the making. Now other than the four competitors I've already revealed to you, the identities of the ten participants will not be revealed until their turn to duel has come. Further more, for the turbo duelists, a new **Speed World** field spell shall be used called **Hyper Speed World,** which will not only allow the player use speed spells but also ordinary spells as well but at the cost of one SC each. Note that **Hyper Speed World** won't be the only surprise in store for this tournament. Now that all of that is out of the way, Let the Synchro Revolution Grand Prix begin!" Jet said as his giant hologram self turned into dazzling holographic fireworks that flew all over the Kaiba Dome

Chapter 12 The Dark Side Reveled

In the locker room Leo was getting prepared for his first dual in the tournament. It was going to be his first ever turbo dual so it was making him a little nervous, and his dark signer mark wasn't helping. The mark was still invisible but Leo had always feared it will start glowing at some point. After he got his dual board equipment on he clenched his right arm hopping it won't react during his dual. Then Kalin walked in noticing that Leo was holding onto right tightly.

"You nervous kid?" Kalin asked "You have no idea." Leo replied

Then Kalin sat on the bench in front of Leo.

"Well here's some advice that could help. Don't let your dark signer mark scare you." Kalin said "You knew? But how did you..." Leo said before Kalin interrupted "I went through the same crap myself Leo. I'd know a dark signer when I saw one. But that's not the point. Listen, Even if the immortal wasn't making it do anything, the mark can still react to negative emotion. So as long as you try to dual as your normal positive self then the mark should be harmless." Kalin said

Leo was still concerned but at least Kalin's advice put some of his spirit as ease.

"Thanks Kalin. You don't know how much that helps." Leo said with relief "No problem." Kalin said "Do Yusei and the others know about this too?" Leo asked "Yeah. Everyone but Luna knows your a dark signer." Kalin replied "She'll find out eventually." Leo said a little depressed "Don't worry. We'll all have your back when that happens, you can count on it." Kalin said optimistically

The reflecting smile that Leo gave Kalin showed that he energetic self had returned.

"Now get out there and kick some ass. We'll talk more after the match." Kalin said "Okay!" Leo said just as put his helmet on

A few minutes latter the crowed in the stadium roared in eagerness for the first match to begin.

"Alright! It's time for our revolution to begin people! Our first match up consists of none other than the son of the Jet himself, LEO!" The MC announced

Emerging from an eruption of smoke, Leo jumps into the air on his dual board then lands of the ground as if he'd riding it for years. The crowd cheered for him as he skated through the stadiums combat lane. This, of course, was making him nervous even though Kalin had tried to call him down.

"Go Leo!" Anna cheered "What's he riding some kind of dual board?" Dexter "Oh yeah. Dad made me and Leo one of those. Their supposed to let people our age take part in turbo duels." Luna explained "And you guys got the only ones?! Lucky." Dexter said

"Dueling him is a man of most mysterious origins. Give it up for Sayer!" The MC

Emerging from a smoke screen on a dual runner, a man with red hair, a big eye patch on his right eye, and a criminal mark on his left cheek made his appearance. This man is a psychic duelist who was once the leader of the Arcadia Movement.

"Sayer?!" Akiza said with a shock "But I thought he was sent to the Facility." Luna said also shocked

Back in the locker room Yusei, Jack, Kalin, and Greiger were watching on a big screen just as shocked as the others were.

"Now how did that bastard get out of the facility?" Jack asked "I don't know but if he's in this tournament then I suspect Jet may have played a hand in the arrangement." Yusei said

On the combat lane, Sayer brings his duel runner to halt right next to Leo.

"Well well, long time no see huh Leo?" Sayer said sarcastically "Not long enough. How did you get out of the facility anyway? Cetainly not out of good behavior." Leo asked "Well lets just someone offered me a Get-of-Jail-Free card, and I took it." Sayer answered

This didn't help Leo at all. He remembered during the signer wars that Sayer tried to forcefully make him and his sister join his group and he wanted to make him pay for it. But this is exactly what he was afraid of. The thought of getting revenge on Sayer would likely activate his dark signer mark, possibly putting everyone in the stadium in danger. This made Leo hesitate to dual again.

"Alright dueling fans, with both players at the starting line it's time us activate the brand new **Hyper Speed World** field spell for the first time." The MC announced

once both Leo and Sayer activated their field spell, their on board computers said "DUAL MODE ENGAGED, AUTOPOILIT ACTIVATED." After that a holographic countdown timer appeared in front of them. The tension increased as timer went down. Once it hit zero, both Leo and Sayer took off and the duel began.

Leo (LP- 4000, SC- 0)

Sayer (LP- 4000, SC- 0)

"I'll take the first move." Sayer said as he drew his first card "I summon the tuner monster **Krebones** in ATK mode." Sayer said as he summoned a monster

 **Krebones** (LV- 2, ATK- 1200, DEF- 400)

"Next I'll place two cards face down and end my turn. So go ahead Leo and show me if you got any better." Sayer said tauntingly

But Leo wouldn't do anything. He was too nervous, too scared of what will happen if he continues.

"Leo's not doing anything. You think he's worried?" Crow asked "Of course he is. With situation he's in, How could he not be." Akiza said "Good point." Crow said

In the VIP lounge, Jet noticed his sons hesitance.

"It seems Leo is afraid to use the gift he's been given." Jet said "So what are you going to do? At this rate he'll try to surrender." Lazar said mockingly "Not an option. He just needs a confidence boost." Jet said

He then waved to make a holographic video phone appear in front of him with a scientist on the other end.

"Going fast makes me feel alive. He's singing. Huh? Ahh Mr, Princeton. What can I do for you?" Zigzix asked "Zigzix, It's time." Jet said "Hahaha I've been waiting for you to say that! Consider it done." Zigzix said

He then moved a switch labeled 'Aggression Enhancer' and turned it up a little. Then Leo felt this small pain going through his head.

"What was that?" Leo "Stop stalling and make your move already!" Sayer said getting impatient

As Zigzix increased the power, the pain in Leo's head got worse. And he was even getting angrier in the process.

"The dark signers power will be released, and studied. And you my friend are going to give me that power. So let your rage run freely!" Zigzix said as he maxed out the Aggression Enhancer

As the pain in Leo's head faded he felt so angry he couldn't contain it. His Immortal's presence could be seen in his eyes. In response to this, His dark signer mark started glowing, and because of this all the other signers marks began glowing as well.

"My marks is acting strang." Kalin said "Same here. Something must be happening to Leo" Yusei said

In the bleachers

"Whoa Your arms are glowing." Max said refering to Akiza, crow, and Luna "Somethings happening to Leo." Luna said

Then Leo lifted up his head to show the white in eyes his eyes had turned black and two more glowing marks on his cheeks, which would look like criminal marks if they weren't glowing.

"Our war is going to end." Leo said to himself


	5. Update 5

Chapter 13 Uncontrolled Rage

In the locker room, while Jack and Yusei's marks were glowing bright red, Kalin and Greiger were remembering some bad memories seeing their old dark signer marks glow with it's purple light.

"I hoped I wouldn't see this mark glow ever again." Greiger said "I know what you mean but somethings weird here. My marks never felt like this before." Kalin said "Well what ever is going on it has something to do with Leo." Yusei said

Els where in the Kaiba dome, Carly's mark of the humming bird was glowing brightly making her relive the memories she had previously forgotten.

" _No way... Was I really like that?_ " Carly thought to herself

In her memories, Carly was seeing everything she done during the signer wars. From the point when she died to when she was brought back, she was starting to remember it all. In the VIP lounge, Misty's mark of the lizard was also glowing brightly. Jet noticed this and smiled in the process.

"What did you... What did you just do?!" Misty asked with a hint of anger "Yeah I'm kinda wondering that myself." Lazar said "Nothing that wasn't necessary. In my sons helmet is a device that stimulates the part of the brain that controls his rage and aggression. I knew he'd try to hold back out of fear of his marks power so I had to improvise on how I could get him to use such a gift." Jet explained "Are you insane?! Your putting the lives of everyone in this stadium at risk." Misty shouted "Not really. Right now Leo's power is being contained by the other Immortal's as well as the Crimson Dragon. This dual won't become a shadow dual at anytime soon." Jet calmly said as he watched his son

On the combat lain, Leo and Sayer road along the track with Sayer getting more impatient. Leo eyes were pitch black with two glowing marks underneath then, and the mark of the dog on his arm was a lot like the other dark signer marks only it's tail was so big that it wrapped it's self around his arm.

Leo (LP- 4000, SC- 0) hasn't drawn his first card yet

Sayer (LP- 4000, SC- 0) Two cards face down

 **Krebones** (LV- 2, ATK- 1200, DEF- 400)

"Quit your stalling and make your move already!" Sayer said impatiently "Just shut up!" Leo said with an angered tone as he drew his first card

Leo (SC- 1)

Sayer (SC-1)

"First off I'm going to summon my tuner monster **Morphtronic Scopen** in ATK mode." Leo said as he summoned his monster to the field

 **Morphtronic Scopen** (LV- 3, ATK- 800, DEF- 1400)

"And now I'll activate his ability. Once per a turn, while he's in ATK mode, I can special summon one level four or lower 'Morphtronic' from my hand. So come join the party **Morphtronic Magnen**." Leo announced

 **Morphtronic Magnen** (LV- 3, ATK- 800, DEF- 800)

In the bleachers Luna could notice something was different about Leo's monster. Even her spirit friend, **Kuriban** , was scared of them.

"What's wrong **Kuriban**?" Luna asked

He replied with a small sound that indicated how frightened he was.

" **Kuriban** and the other spirits are scared of Leo for reason." Luna said "If the Crimson Dragon is involved then I don't think I blame them." Akiza said

Back to the dual

"I now activate the **Star Change** spell card which increases the level of one of my monster by one. I have to give up a speed counter to play this card do to **Hyper Speed World** 's effect but it's well worth it." Leo said

Leo (SC-0)

 **Morphtronic Magnen** (LV- 4)

"Next I tune **Morphtronic Scopen** with **Morphtronic Magnen**! Your about to enter a world of hurt Sayer. I synchro summon **Power Tool Dragon**!" Leo announced

 **Power Tool Dragon** (LV- 3+4=7, ATK- 2300, DEF- 2500)

"Is it just me or does that dragon seem a little different than the last time we saw it?" Max asked "Yeah I'm was going to say the same thing. It's as if I'm watching someone els use it." Anna said

As Leo and Sayer were zooming past the gang in the bleachers, Luna could see a purple glowing mark on Leo's right arm.

"That mark. Is Leo what I think he is?!" Luna asked

Luna had a good idea of what was happening to her brother. But she hoped she was wrong.

"Busting out your decks top performer won't help you." Sayer said "We'll see about. I now activate **Power Tool Dragons** special ability. Once per turn, I can take one random equip spell from my deck and add it to my hand." Leo explained as he randomly grabbed a **Power Tool C &D **equip spell from his deck "Too bad it won't help you this round. You don't have any speed counters." Sayer said tauntingly "It won't matter. **Power Tool Dragon** attack **Krebones**!" Leo commaned as his dragon moved in relentlessly for an attack "So pathetic. I play **Krebones** ability. By sacrificing 800 of my I can negate your dragons attack" Sayer said as a shield appeared to block the attack.

Sayer (LP- 3200)

"I place two cards face down and end my turn." Leo said "Things have heated up real quickly. In just one turn Leo has gained a big advantage over his opponent, but can he maintain it?" The MC said "My turn now!" Sayer said as he drew a card from his deck

Leo (LP- 4000, SC- 1)

Sayer (LP- 3200, SC- 2)

" _I'm not sure what it is that's different about Leo or why I'm sensing a disturbingly familiar power coming from him, but I'm not going let him get in my way. I'm here for a reason and I won't let some snot nose brat stop me_ " Sayer said in his mind "I summon **Mind Protector** in ATK mode." Sayer said as he summoned another monster

 **Mind Protector** (LV- 3, ATK- 0, DEF- 2200)

"He not much now but just wait. I tune my level two **Krebones** with level three **Mind Protector** to make a monster that make the end our last duel look like a happy memory. I synchro summon **Magical Android**!" Sayer announced

 **Magical Android** (LV- 2+3=5, ATK- 2400, DEF- 1700)

"Next I play the **Call of the Haunted** to bring back **Krebones**." Sayer added

 **Krebones** (LV- 2, ATK- 1200, DEF- 400)

"Now attack **Power Tool Dragon**!" Sayer said as **Magical Android** moved in for an attack

Leo (LP- 3900)

As Loe's dragon was destroyed, he could feel actual pain coming from the attack. This is because of Sayer's psychic power which gives him the ability to make all the damage he dishes out in duels become real.

"And now **Krebones** attacks you directly." Sayer said as his **Krebones** gave another very real attack, only this pain was noticeable to the rest of the crowd.

Leo (LP- 2700, SC- 0)

"Oh no. Leo is taking some real damage out there. Could it be that our mysterious Sayer happens to be a psychic duelist?" The MC said with worry

In the VIP lounge Jet was watching his son take a lot pain yet still managed to smile from it.

"Just as I instructed." Jet said "You had Sayer use his psychic powers against Leo? How could you do this shit to your own son?!" Misty said trusting Jet less and less "It's necessary to help him learn how to use the powers he's been given." Jet said

Back to the dual, Leo managed to regain his balance but he acted like the attack was nothing.

"I end my turn. Oh yeah, before I forget, during the end phase of each of my turns **Magical Android** 's effect gives me 400 life points for every psychic monster on my field. Since I have two of them, I get 800 life points back." Sayer explained

Sayer (LP- 4000)

"So go ahead Leo, lets see what your going to do now that your ace-in-the-hold is scraped." Sayer said sadistically "Your going to regret saying that. My turn now." Leo said as he drew a card

Leo (LP- 2700, SC- 1)

Sayer (LP- 4000, SC- 3)

"I summon the dark tuner monster **Dark Tuner Doom Gadget** in ATK mode." Leo said he summoned a twisted up purple, blue, and black robot with floating mechanical arms and a black sphere as its core

 **Dark Tuner Doom Gadget** (LV- 10, ATK- 0, DEF- 800)

"Did he say dark turner. What a surprise this is people. Just what kind of monster are we looking at?" The MC said

The whole crowd was surprised to see such a monster but there were also people who weren't so surprised.

"Leo's dark tuner. He must be planning to..." Yusei said "Yeah. We know." Kalin said remembering his **One Hundred Eyes Dragon**

In the bleachers Akiza, Crow, and Luna also knew what Leo was about to do. Luna, however, didn't want to believe it. Dexter was both impressed and frightened because he used a dark tuner once to but as a shadow drone. Anna and Max were confused because they never saw a dark tuner before now and yet it sounded familier to them.

"Wait. Why does that sound so familier?" Max asked "I don't know but... I feel like I have seen something like that somewhere before." Anna said "It's actualy something that Leo shouldn't have in his deck." Luna said with a series tone in her voice " _Luna_ " Akiza said in her head with concern for both her and Leo

"Since **Dark Tuner Doom Gadget** was successfully summoned, I can summon from my graveyard one level four or lower machine type monster. However, that monster effect is negated. So come on back **Morphtronic Magnen**!" Leo announced

 **Morphtronic Magnen** (LV- 3, ATK- 800, DEF- 800)

"I now tune **Dark Tuner Doom Gadget** with **Morphtronic Magnen**!" Leo said

The core of Doom Gadget began glowing which made it fade away leaving it's level stars behind. The stars then forcefully entered Magnen's body, causing it to look like it was about to malfunction. Magnen then shattered and vanished leaving behind seven black stars spinning around in a circle formation.

"What the hell kind of synchro summon is this?!" Sayer asked confused about what's going on "Not your typical one. Unlike the normal tuner monsters that add up their levels to become more powerful, a dark tuner subtracts their levels to make a negative level monster." Leo explains "I didn't think such a synchro method was even possible." Sayer said fearing what will happen next "Well think again Sayer. The monster I'm about to summon is a negative level seven." Leo said holding his dark synchron monster in his hand "Incredible! This truly is a 'Synchro Revolution' here people as we are witnessing history in the making with the birth of a new synchro summon method!" The MC said more than impressed

The crowd cheered as they saw what Leo was doing. Jet watched as his son preformed his first dark synchro summon.

"Excellent work Leo, Excellent work." Jet said as he smiled

Leo then started to say a chant "When the shadows are devoured by even darker shadows, the curtain pulls back and reveals a world without light! I dark synchro summon **Chainsaw Dragon**!" Leo announced

In a burst of black mist, a mechanical dragon reminiscent to **Power Tool Dragon** emerged. But this one was covered in black and gray armor. There were spikes at the end of tail instead of a shovel, and the tips of it's wing blades were sharper. Instead of tools for hands, it had a big mechanical hand with sharp claws on one arm and a big chainsaw with bigger than normal blades on the other arm. It's mouth can open revealing sharp metal teeth. It's eyes lit up red with rage as it roared while it's chainsaw blade was spinning.

 **Chainsaw Dragon** (LV- 3-10=(-7), ATK- 2300, DEF- 2500)

In the locker room, Yusei and the others looked at the mechanical dragon on the monitor.

" **Chainsaw Dragon**? Gotta admit, the name fits." Grieger said "Is he being controlled by his immortal or something?" Jack asked "I don't think so. Something els is making him be this way. I just wish I knew what it was." Kalin said

In the bleachers, Luna looked at her brothers dark synchro monster and immediately made the assumption that Leo could be a Shadow Drone.

"Leo's must have been turned into a shadow drone or something, other wise a dark synchro would've been impossible." Luna stated "What's a shadow drone?" Anna asked "A person who is brainwashed by a group of people called the dark signers." Luna explained "Brainwash? That's freaky." Max added "Actually Luna, Leo isn't a shadow drone, he's really... a dark signer." Akiza said a little more than hesitant to tell Luna the truth "What? But that impossible! In order for someone to become a dark signer they have to die first and Leo never... died." Luna said

She then remembered the night Leo was sent to the hospital after a shadow dual in the Kaiba Dome. She didn't want to believe it but she knew it was the true.

" _But that can't be true. Can it? Leo are you really a dark signer?_ " Luna asked in her mind


	6. Update 6

(Authors Note: Sup dudes. Hope you guys are enjoying the story so far. I noticed that someone had an issue with summoning the Dark Tuners with out a sacrifice. I was trying to come up with a way to make them easier to use and this was just an idea I thought would work since they all have zero ATK. If you guys have a problem with this, please let me know. I'll gladly come with a different way. Anyway, enjoy.)

Chapter 14 You are what you fight

In the VIP lounge, Misty watched as Leo's newly summoned dark synchro monster, **Chainsaw Dragon** , soar through the stadium. Her mark of the lizard was still glowing do while she was trying to cover it with her left hand. The crowd outside was cheering on the duel, unaware of what exactly they were cheering for.

"Oh my. I knew the dark signers were freaky but not this freaky." Lezar said calmly "Your one to talk." Misty said with a hint of anger "Silence you two. This is just getting interesting." Jet said "That's your son out there. Don't you care at all about what happens to him?!" Misty asked harshly "Of course I do. That's why I'm doing this." Jet said

Leo (LP- 2700, SC-1), **Chainsaw Dragon** (LV- (-7), ATK- 2300, DEF- 2500)  two cards face down

Sayer (LP- 4000, SC- 3), **Magical Android** (LV- 5, ATK- 2400, DEF- 1700), **Krebones** (LV- 2, ATK- 1200, DEF- 400) One face down card and Call of the haunted

Sayer and Leo were zipping along the track. Sayer could tell somethings was wrong with Leo but he couldn't tell what it was just yet. He did notice that Leo's right arm was glowing but he didn't realize what that meant.

"Your definitely not the same punk kid from before this dual began. What happened to the snot nose brat that I was looking at earlier?" Sayer asked

Then Leo shot Sayer an angry look. Looking at Leo's anger filled eyes made Sayer remember the day he first dueled a dark signer. It was against Carly. The white in her eyes had turned black, same as Leo's, and they were filled with the exact same rage. Sayer then realized what Leo had become.

"Your a dark signer." Sayer said with shock

Leo ignored Sayers comments and continued with his turn.

"I activate **Chainsaw Dragon** 's special ability. Once per a turn I can select one random machine type monster from my graveyard and equip it onto him. Then all the ATK points that monster had are transferred to my dragon." Leo explained

A card then popped out of his duel discs graveyard slot. It was **Dark Tuner Doom Gadget** , which didn't have any ATK points.

"A monster with no ATK points. Not that it matters, but more importantly, not that I care. After all I'm about to equip **Power Tool C &D **onto **Chainsaw Dragon** , increasing his ATK points by one thousand. Not only that but what ever monster he battles can't use their effects until the end of the damage step." Leo explained as **Chainsaw Dragon** roared

Leo (LP- 2700, SC- 0)

 **Chainsaw Dragon** (LV- (-7), ATK- 3300, DEF- 2500)

"Damn it. You were building for this the whole time." Sayer "I was holding back but not anymore. **Chainsaw Dragon** , attack Sayer's **Krebones**!" Leo commanded

 **Chainsaw Dragon** then moved in to attack. With its big chainsaw it slashed Sayer's **Krebones** in half and destroyed it.

Sayer (LP- 1900, SC- 1)

"Amazing! In just one blistering attack from **Chainsaw Dragon** Leo has regained the lead. Not only that, but the 2100 points of damage he dished out cost Sayer most of the speed counters he gained so for." The MC said

The crowd cheered in amazement. One guy high in the stands saw this. He had spiky hair and one of his eyes were glowing, and he didn't like what he saw.

"So the gods weren't exaggerating after all. An omen of darkness is coming. I don't care about all that though, I'm here for Atlas." Said the man with the glowing eye said in series tone

In the bleachers Luna, Akiza, and the others watched as Leo's dark synchro monster destroyed Sayers **Krebones**. Anna and Max was having a very uneasy sense of deja vu.

"Man Leo has really pulled out all the stops. I've never seen him duel like this." Crow said "Yeah neither have I." Akiza replied "But I just can't believe he's a dark signer. He's too kind hearted. Yeah he's clumsy as hell but still." Luna said "Believe me Luna I didn't think it was possible either." Akiza said

Back on the duel track Leo and Sayer had made another lap.

"I end my turn for now Sayer. You got one turn left, Make it count." Leo said in a evil yet confident manner "Don't get cocky you bastard. Dark signers took everything away from me and now I'm going to make them pay! And since your one of them, I won't be showing any mercy!" Sayer says with a noticeable hint of hatred as he drew a card from his deck

Leo (LP- 2700, SC- 1)

Sayer (LP- 1900, SC- 2)

"I summon the **Psychic Commander** tuner monster." Sayer said

 **Psychic Commander** (LV- 3, ATK- 1400, DEF- 800)

"Now I tune **Psychic Commander** with **Magical Android**." Sayer said

His tuner monster vanished, leaving it's level stars behind which soon became three green rings surrounding **Magical Android** , which revealed it's own level stars. The stars then lined up in the center of the rings, and when they did it created a burst of light.

"This monster was your down fall last time Leo, so it's fitting that you be defeated by it again. I synchro summon **Thought Ruler Archfiend**!" Sayer announced

 **Thought Ruler Archfiend** (LV- 3+5=8, ATK- 2700, DEF- 2300)

"And now I pay a speed counter to activate the spell card **Mental Bind**. With it, by sacrificing 500 of my life points, I select a psychic monster I have out on the field, like my **Thought Ruler Archfiend** , and then one of your monsters loses ATK points equal to my monsters level multiplied by 100 until the end of the turn. So say good by to 800 of your **Chainsaw Dragons** ATK points." Sayer explained harshly

Sayer (LP- 1400, SC- 1)

 **Chainsaw Dragon** (LV- (-7), ATK- 2500, DEF- 2500)

"Now **Thought Ruler Archfiend** attack **Chainsaw Dragon** and put this dark signer in his place." Sayer commanded

 **Thought Ruler Archfiend** 's attack successfully connected with Leo actual pain. However for reason Leo's dragon survived that attack.

Leo (LP- 2500, SC- 1)

"What the hell! How did it survive my attack?!" Sayer asked "It's part of his special ability, that's why. If **Chainsaw Dragon** is in danger of being destroyed, either by battle or by card effect, then I can negate it's destruction by sending one of the cards equipped onto it to the graveyard, not only that but I can destroy the card the would have destroyed my dragon. So I'll be sending **Dark Tuner Doom Gadget** back to my graveyard to destroy **Thought Ruler Archfiend**." Leo explained

 **Chainsaw Dragon** started up it's chainsaw then used it to cut **Thought Ruler Archfiend** in half.

"Unbelievable. Leo has pulled the old swich-a-ru on Sayer's **Thought Ruler Archfiend** , leaving him without a monster to protect him." The MC said

In the locker room

"I hoped Leo would win the first match in the tournament, But not like this." Greiger said "I know what you mean." Kalin said

Back to the duel

"I place two cards face down and end my turn." Sayer said "And now the effect of your **Mental Bind** spell wares off." Leo explains

 **Chainsaw Dragon** (LV- (-7), ATK- 3300, DEF- 2500)

"My turn now, and this is the last turn of the duel!" Leo announced as he drew a card from his deck

Leo (LP- 2500, SC- 2)

Sayer (LP- 1400, SC- 2)

"I activate the **Trap Stun** trap card so now neither of us can use trap cards for the rest of the turn." Leo said "But that means..." Sayer said fearing what was coming next "It means you lose. **Chainsaw Dragon** attack Sayer directly!" Leo commanded

 **Chainsaw Dragon** moved in for the final blow.

Leo (WINNER)

Sayer (LP- 0, SC- 0)

"It's Over! Leo has not only displayed a new method to perform a synchro summon but also used it to achieve certain victory." The MC said as the crowed cheered

In a laboratory

"Excellent work my friend. I've collected a great amount o valuable data. As a reward for your troubles I'll give you a break from your rage." Zigzix said

then he turned off the Aggression Enhancer, and when he did Leo's eyes returned to normal and the signers and dark signers marks stopped glowing. Leo then stopped and took off his helmet. He watched as his dark synchro monster landed on the ground and roared at the sky out of victory. After it did this, it vanished into thin air.

"Oh no, **Power tool Dragon** what did I just do?" Leo said feeling guilty for using his dark signer powers

Chapter 15 No Light or Bad Light

In the VIP Jet was acting like he should be proud of for this victory.

"Great job Leo. Your a lot better at using your dark signer powers than I thought." Jet said "You are insane. I'm out of here." Misty said as she left "Are sure it's wise to let her go now that she saw you in a bad light?" Lazar asked "I've already done some terrible things in the past that I'm not proud of, so to me it's better to be seen bad light than no light at all. Besides, It's all part of the plan." Jet explained

On the duel course, Leo was gripping his right tightly, still in shock of how he won the dual. His mark of the dog was once again invisible. He looked at Sayer trying to get back up while his duel runner was shooting out smoke.

"Okay who was it that gave you a free pass out of the facility?" Leo asked with a little suspicion "It was your damn father. When he busted me out he told me to duel you in this tournament while using my psychic powers, and in exchange he'd help me rebuild the Arcadia Movement. I wasn't sure at the time why he wanted me to do this but now I would assume he knew you were a dark signer and wanted me to finish you off." Sayer explained as he picked up his duel runner

Leo couldn't believe what he was hearing. His father trying to kill him was something that, despite his opinion of his father, he didn't want to think was possible.

"And I am happy to oblige!" Sayer shouted

Sayer took his **Mental bind** spell card and placed it in a card slot. When he did green glowing chains appeared from below Leo, bringing him to his knees, and wrapped around his neck, legs and waist. Leo grabbed the one around his neck to try not to chock on it. The crowed was shocked by this development. In fact Jet was more than a little surprised.

"Oh dear me. I don't think that was supposed to happen at all." Lezar said calmly "That back stabbing fool. I should have expected something like this to happen. Get security down there immediately!" Jet commanded worried for his son

In the locker room Yusei and the others were also surprised to see this.

"We have to get out there and help him." Yusei said panicking "I'm right behind you." Kalin said as he followed Yusei

In the bleachers Luna and Anna were also panicking

"Oh no Leo!" said both Luna and Anna in worry for Leo "Sayer's gone too far this time!" Akiza said as she ran to the track to save Leo "Akiza wait." Crow shouted "And let Leo die out there? That not going to happen." Akiza replied

On the track, Sayer placed a spell card called, **Psychic Sword** , in another card slot and it spawned a real life sword which he grabbed and started dragging it along the ground as he got closer to the chained down Leo.

"The dark signers destroyed everything that belonged to me, and I swore to myself I'd get my revenge on all of them, starting with you. Any last words?" Sayer said with a killers intent as he brought the tip of the sword up to Leo's face "Say...er... you...ba..." Leo tried to speak but the **Mental bind** chains were chocking him to much for him to form a full sentence "Didn't think so. Now die!" Sayer shouted

Sayer was about to make the killing blow but something stopped him. In his mind, Sayer could see Leo's Earthbound Immortal. A giant black dog with glowing aqua blue lines moving across it's body. Teeth and claws as sharp as they come and a tail big enough to rival the size of a mountain. This was **Earthbound Immortal Ccoshobar** and he wasn't happy.

" _This thing... It's..._ " Sayer said in his mind "Insolent little pest. You have angered a force far greater than anything you could possibly imagine. If you ever attempt slay my signer, then you deal with me!" **Ccoshobar** said to Sayer with immeasurable fury

Sayer has encountered the Earthbound Immortal's before but never has one ever spoke to him like this. Every word froze him with fear. But then something snapped him out of this trance. It was Akiza's **Black Rose Dragon** wrapping it's thorny vines around him, lifting him up in the air, and roaring in his face. Akiza, who was using her own psychic powers for her dragon, ran to Sayer's duel runner and removed the **Psychic Sword** and **Mental Bind** spell cards. When she did they instantly disappeared freeing Leo from those chains. Yusei and Kalin had just arrived and went to help Leo.

"Hey Leo, are you okay?" Yusei asked "(cough... cough) Yusei. Kalin. I'm fine, a little shaken up but I'm fine." Leo said "Akiza why would you help a dark signer? Have you forgotten what they have done to the Movement? What they have done to us?!" Sayer asked still being held by **Black Rose Dragon** "No, I haven't. But Leo didn't do anything and you out right tried to kill him." Akiza said "He didn't do anything yet, but you'll see. He'll end up destroying the entire city at some point if he's not dealt with." Sayer said smiling like a mad man

Els where in a dark room lit only by dim candles, two cloaked figures sat in front of a old, dusty table. One of them is the mysterious man sniping his card and the other is a woman who's face is covered by the shadows of her hood. She was looking on a computer watching the SRGP smiling.

"Seems like the SRGP kicked off to a interesting start. I'm a little jealous." the woman said "Indeed. But our time has not yet come, we can't intervene. Still, this Sayer character has intrigued me. He might make a good addition to our ranks." the man said "ugh I'm tired of all this waiting though. I want to get in on the fun right now." the woman said "Patience my deer. Their war will soon end and a new one will begin." the man said grabbing his card and revealing it to be a **Stardust Dragon** card


	7. Update 7

Chapter 16 The fear of trust

In the VIP lounge Jet looked at the the seen in relief as his son Leo was just saved from an assassination attempt.

"Well that was a close call." Lezar said calmly "Luckily the Black Rose was here. If she wasn't then Leo probably would've died a second time." Jet said "The crowd is getting restless. We might want to calm them down." Lezar suggested "Yeah, your right." Jet replied

Then holographic monitors had appeared all over the stadium. All of them had Jet on them.

"Citizens of New Domino City. We had just witnessed an attempt at my sons life. Fortunately the famed Black Rose took action and saved my son, so as of today the Black Rose is a hero. Further more I had absolutely no idea that Sayer was a psychic duelist or that he had murderous intent. But rest assured, he'll be taken care of so he won't be hurting anyone els anymore." Jet said

The crowd cheered as Jet's message ended. Security officers had just arrived on the scene to take Sayer away.

"Jet you traitorous son of a!" Sayer said as he was being taken away by officer Trudge "Stop talking and get moving you low life." Trudge said "We better get out of here to." Kalin suggested

Yusei, Akiza, and Kalin took Leo back to the locker room where Jack and Greiger were waiting.

In the high bleachers the man with the glowing eye watched as the events were unfolding.

"Well that was interesting. I bet if this crowd wasn't so busy eating up Jet's cover up then they would've already realized that there's more to this tournament than what meets the eye." The man said as his eye returned to normal "However, Jack Atlas is still my main priority." He said soon after

Back at the waiting room Yusei, Kalin, and Akiza had just got back with Leo.

"Leo, Are you okay?" Greiger asked putting his hand on Leo's shoulder "No I'm not okay!" Leo said pushing Greiger's hand away "I just performed a dark synchro summon and nearly got killed after words! So yeah, of course I'm not okay!" Leo said with slightly frustrated tone

There was a slight silence in the room for a short few seconds before Jack spoke.

"So what" Jack said "Jack" Yusei said with some concern "All you did was summon another synchro monster right? You didn't predict your own future." Jack said

Taking Jack's words to heart Leo puts his left hand over his now invisible dark signer mark on his right arm.

"But it's not just the dark synchro thing that has me worried." Leo said "Well what is it?" Akiza asked calmly hoping to help

Leo was about to answer but then something stopped him. It was Crow, Dexter, Luna, Anna, and Max arriving on the scene. Anna, who was really worried about Leo, ran up to him and gave him a hug which made him blush.

"Oh thank god, I'm so glad your safe." Anna said just before letting go of him.

Then Luna walked up to Leo, grabbed his right arm and looked at it for a bit.

" _No mark. Maybe it's invisible like how mine was when I first discovered it._ " Luna thought to herself as she let go of Leo's arm "Leo I want you to tell me straight up. Are you or are you not a dark signer?" Luna asked even though she already knew the answer

Leo wasn't seeing a point in trying to hid anymore. After performing a dark synchro in front of a crowd and Kalin confirming most of everyones suspicions, he just decided to go along with it and hope for the best.

"Yes" Leo said softly looking a little depressed "huh?" Luna said "I said yes. Happy now? I'm a dark signer, and I have been since that night in the Kaiba Dome. I didn't want to tell anyone because I was worried it would freak everyone out." Leo said nearly in tears "Not only that but I've also been so afraid of what this mark would make me do. It freaked me out so much that I couldn't get much sleep at all." Leo said as he was gripping his right arm tightly

Then Luna slapped him clear in the face. This action shocked every one around them, especially since Luna normally wouldn't do this to anyone even her brother.

"You idiot! You should have told me this sooner." Luna said in a sad manner just before she ran off in tears "Luna wait." Akiza said as she went off after "Umm yeah... Yeah... I think... I'll just... go." Dexter nervouslly said just before he took off to

In another part of the stadium Misty was walking along the hall when she bumped into Carly.

"Misty you'll never believe what happened to me a few moments ago." Carly said energetically "Let me guess. Your mark lit up during the duel did it?" Misty responded "Yeah how did you know?" Carly asked "Because the same thing happened to. And our suspicions have been confirmed, Jet knows about the dark signers. He literally forced Leo to use that power in front the entire crowd." Misty explained "His own son?! Does he even know how dangerous that is?" Carly asked I don't think he cares. But what ever the case, we can't do anything about this until we know more." Misty said "Speaking of which. When my mark lit up I started to remember some things about my past." "How much?" "Me defeating Sayer, you recruiting me, me dueling Jack, and that's all but I just know there's more." Carly explained

Hearing this started to make Misty feel guilty about Carly's involvement with the dark signers.

"I really am sorry about that you know." Misty said with a very sad yet apologetic mood "Huh? Oh hey don't worry about it. It's not like you can control who **Aslla Piscu** chooses for her signer." Carly said trying to cheer up Misty "You even remember your Immortal's name." Misty said "Yes wellll... Lets just try to find out what's going on and plan the moping party later. Heh heh heh." Carly nervously and possessively said to try and cheer up Misty "Alright we'll do it your way. We'll keep investigating with out the moping party." Misty said with a smile "Right" carly said smiling back

In Jet's VIP lounge he speaks to a man with blue hair and a mechanics outfit

"You know your mission and your well prepared to carry it out. I have the up most confidence you'll succeed with out hesitation." Jet said "I won't let you down Mr. Princeton sir. Yusei Fudo won't know what's coming his way until it's too late." said the man with great enthusiasm "Calm down now Bruno. We're not expecting you to win. We just need you to push Yusei hard enough for him to." Lazar said just before he was interrupted "Yes I know but I can't help but feel so excited I get to dual the Fortune Cup champion himself." Bruno said "I like your spirit. No doubt it will help us achieve our goals." Jet said "What about the dark signers?" Bruno asked "You don't have to worry about them. Just focus on Yusei and the other signers." Jet said before he took a sip of his wine "After all they are the ones we need to protect." Jet said


	8. Update 8

Chapter 17 Battle of the Synchro's, Part 1

Luna was walking through the halls of the Kaiba dome with tears in her eyes and really upset about learning that her own brother was a dark signer. Akiza was following her trying to get her to listen.

"Luna. Luna wait for a sec." Akiza said "Would you leave me alone?! I'm not in any kind of mood to talk!" Luna said with an upset tone "Then can you at least stop and listen to me?" Akiza asked just before Luna stops and turns to face her "To what? My brother is a dark signer and every one around me knew about it but me." "we weren't trying to do that to you..." Akiza said before she was interrupted "no but you guys did one hell of a good job with it." Luna said

there was a small pause before Akiza started taking again.

"I'm sorry. To tell you the truth Yusei and the others thought it was a good idea to not tell you this until we knew more about what Leo's immortal might want." Akiza said to Luna's confusion "what do you mean? Doesn't it just want to destroy the world?" Luna asked "You'd think that but if the immortal wanted to start another signer war then it would've had Leo go after you a long time ago." Akiza explained

Akiza had a point. What did Leo's immortal want if it wasn't another signer? Then **Kuribon** , Luna's spirit friend appeared next to her

" **Kuribon**?" Luna said

Then the little dual monster spirit made a small sound that Luna could understand as if it were her own language.

"Wait, what? "trust the big scary looking dog that's on Leo's arm."? But earlier you and the other spirits were afraid of him." Luna said a little confused "Well maybe your spirit friends know something about Leo's immortal that the rest of us don't." Akiza said with a smile "Maybe. If so then I want to know about it to. I'll ask **Ancient Fairy Dragon** about this later. For now I want to support my brother as best I can." Luna said a little more cheerful " _She seems more cheered up now. Determined even. Leo's lucky to have sister like Luna around._ " Akiza said in her head "By the way, I wonder what **Kuribon** meant by "big scary looking dog". Could he be talking about Leo's immortal?" Luna asked "Probably. It might also be what his mark looks like." Akiza replied "Well Leo did always want a pet dog. Though I don't think this is what he had in mind." Luna said positively

Leo was surrounded by Yusei, Jack, Kalen, Crow, and Greiger in the waiting room. More than a little up set about what his sister learned about him, Yusei and the others try too explain to Leo how they knew he was a dark signer.

"I can't believe this. I perform a dark synchro in front of an audience, I nearly get killed after words, and now my sister knows I'm dark signer. Worst day ever." Leo said with frustration "Look on the bright side, at least now you won't have to keep it a secret anymore." Crow said positively "That doesn't really help Crow." Kalin said "So Leo, what was it like to have your mark react like that?" Yusei asked "Really freaky, like all I could feel was anger and rage. All I could think about was beating Sayer even if it meant using **Chainsaw Dragon** when I never wanted to." Leo explained "Typical for an immortal." Kalin said with distaste and Greiger agreed "No it was all me!" Leo said

Everyone was surprised to hear Leo say this.

"Earlier Kalin told me that even if the immortal isn't making it do anything the mark can still react my negative emotions. I don't know what came over me but I was getting unexplainably pissed off before my mark reacted." Leo explained "That is strange. Only some kind of outside force can make you that mad without reason." Greiger said "What ever it was we better figure things out be the Immortals decide to take matters into their hands." Jack said

Up on the monitor the MC is about to make an announcement.

"Alright daul fans after that blood rushing first match, it's time to begin the next round. Our next duel will consist of the champion of the Fortune Cup, Yusei Fudo!" The MC said as the crowd cheered "Well that's my que." Yusei "Give em hell Yusei." Jack said

Up in the bleachers Dexter, Anna, and Max were waiting for the duel to start. Then Akiza and Luna came back to join them.

"Your back. So is Leo one of the bad guys now, being a dark signer and all?" Dexter asked "We don't know yet, but I hope he isn't." Luna said sitting right next to dexter "I know he isn't." Anna said "Hmm? What makes you so certain Anna?" Luna asked "I just know." Anna said "Well we can talk about this latter. The duel going to start soon." Akiza said "And now ladies and gentlemen put you hands together for the Satellite Shooting Star himself, Yusei Fudo!" The MC announced

In a burst of smoke Yusei appeared on his duel runner ready for action. The crowd cheered as he road down the track.

"Dueling him will be a mysterious individual with an even more mysterious ride. Known to us only as Vizor!" The MC announced

The Vizor appeared on a very high tech looking duel runner, matching the speed of Yusei's duel runner. His helmets visord was obscuring his eyes. The two then squared up at the starting line.

"It is such an honor to be able to face you Yusei Fudo. I've been a fan of yours since the Fortune Cup." The Vizor said "Just call me Yusei. That's an interesting ride you got there." Yusei said "It's actually a prototype. I'm still working out the kinks so it probably won't function the same way yours does." the Vizor said "Regardless I think it's an amazing looking duel runner." Yusei said "Oh thank you." the Vizor said "Alright turbo duelists it's time begin our long awaited second match. Activate your **Hypear Speed World** field spells!" The MC said

Both players then activated the field spell, and when they did their onbaord computer announced "DUEL MODE ENGADGED. AUTO-PIOLIT ACTIATED."

Yusei (LP- 4000, SP-0)

Vizor (LP- 4000, SP-0)

then a holographic count down appeared in front of them. As soon it hit zero, both Yusei and Vizor took off as fast as they could.

"I'll take the first turn." Yusei said as he drew his first card and added it to his hand "I place a monster face down in defense mode. Then I'll pace two cards face down as well. Your up." Yusei said "An interesting play. Lets see how good it is." Vizor said as he drew his first card

Yusei (SP- 1)

Vizor (SP- 1)

"First off since your the only one with monsters on the field right now, I'm allowed to special summon the tuner monster **T.G. Striker** from my hand." Vizor said

 **T.G. Striker** (LV- 2, ATK- 800, DEF- 0)

Back in the bleachers

"Does anyone know what that thing is?" Luna asked "Nope. Never heard of it before. Must be one those surprises Jet keeps talking about." Dexter said

back to the duel

"That's not all I'm busting out. Since a level three or lower monster was just summoned I'm now allowed to special summon **T.G. Warwolf** from my hand as well." Vizor explained as another monster appears

 **T.G. Warwolf** (LV- 3, ATK- 1200, DEF- 0)

"And now I tune level two **T.G. Striker** with level three **T.G. Warwolf**!" Vizor announces

 **T.G. Striker** turned into two green rings that surrounded **T.G. Warwolf** , forcing him to vanish and leave his level stars behind. In a burst of light from these stars a new monster was revealed.

"All systems are a go. I synchro summon **T.G. Hyper Librarian**!" Vizor announced

 **T.G. Hyper Librarian** (LV- 2+3=5, ATK- 2400, DEF- 1800)

Back at the bleachers

"That guy doesn't look friendly." Luna said "True but Yusei can beat it." Akiza said " _Or at least I hope so._ " Akiza added in her head

To be continued


	9. Update 9

Chapter 18 Battle of the Synchro's, part 2

Yusei (LP- 4000, SP- 1) two cards facedown, one monster card facedown, three cards in hand.

Vizor (LP- 4000, SP- 1) one faceup monster, four cards in hand.

Yusei and the Vizor were zipping around the track as **T.G Hyper Librarian** took center stage, grabbing the crowd's attention. Yusei was also impressed with this new synchro monster but not too concern about yet.

"That's an interesting new monster you got there Vizor but it doesn't seem that big of a challenge from where I'm standing." Yusei said "That's because he's not the main act. You'll see that soon enough, but for now I'll just give you a few more previews. I summon a second tuner monster, **T.G. Cyber Magician**." Vizor announced

 **T.G. Cyber Magician** (LV- 1, ATK- 0, DEF-0)

"Another tuner monster. He's likely planning another synchro summon." Dexter explained "Yeah right. There's no way he can do another one on the same turn, Yusei will toast that tuner for breakfast." Max said overconfidently " **T.G. Cyber Magician** is a special kind of tuner monster Yusei. His special ability allows him to tune with monsters that are not only on the field but also in my hand." Vizor explained "He can do that!?" Max said with surprise "Apparently he can." Luna said sarcastically "Level one **T.G. Cyber Magician** I now tune you with the level four **T.G. Rush Rhino** currently in my hand." Vizor called out

As the Rush Rhino appeared **T.G. Cyber Magician** turned into three synchro rings that surrounded the rhino, making it vanish again and leaving it level stars behind in the process. When the stars lined up in the center of the rings a burst of light brought forth a new monster.

"All systems are a go! I synchro summon the Synchro\Tuner monster **T.G. Wonder Magician**!" Vizor calls out

 **T.G. Wonder Magician** (LV- 1+4=5, ATK- 1900, DEF- 0)

" _Did he say Synchro\Tuner?_ " Yusei asked in his with some confusion as he thought he was the only one with a Synchro\Tuner monster "Another new kind of tuner monster? This tournament really is full of surprises, and it's only the second dual." The MC said

In the waiting room

"How the hell did that bozo get a card like that?" Jack said with great surprise "Don't know but it sounds like Yusei might have his hands full." Greiger said

In the bleachers

"Wait is that thing a Synchro monster or a Tuner monster?" Max asked "Both from the looks of it." Anna answered a little confused herself "My dad has been busy." Luna said "No kidding. If Vizor uses that thing for another synchro summon I'm not sure if Yusei will stand a chance." Akiza said

Back to the dual

"Nice card Vizor. I assume Jet gave it to you?" Yusei asked "Of course he did. In fact, he's the one who gave me this whole deck, and I got to say I'm loving it so far. I did some practice with it in secret to prepare for our encounter. But hey I'm sure you won't have a problem with it." Vizor said " _He's planning another synchro summon. But if his_ _ **T.G. Wonder Magician**_ _is anything like my_ _ **Formula Synchron**_ _then I won't know when, and on top of that I won't know what he'll be summoning or how powerful it will be. I need to get rid of that magician before I find out._ " Yusei said in thought "Oh and before I forget, when **T.G. Wonder Magician** is successfully summoned she allows me to destroy one of your cards. In this case I'll destroy your face down monster." Vizor explained

The wonder magician destroys Yusei's face down which was his **Quilbolt Hedgehog**.

"And not only that but when ever a synchro summon is successfully executed **T.G. Hyper Librarian** allows me to draw a card from my deck." Vizor explained as he drew a card "And now that my path has been cleared **T.G. Hyper Librarian** attacks you directly." Vizor said

The synchro monster moved in to make its assault but Yusei was un-phased.

"I'm activating the **Defense Draw** trap card. With it all the battle damage I would've taken from this attack drops to zero, and I get to draw a card from my deck." Yusei explained as he drew a card "Nice. But now **T.G. Wonder Magician** can pick up where my Librarian left off." Vizor said as his Magician began her assault "Not an option. I play **Scrap Iron Scarecrow** to negate your direct attack." Yusei said as the attack stopped "Looks like I'm done for now. I'll just place this card face down and call it a turn." Vizor explained as he placed a card facedown

In the VIP room

"As much as I enjoy seeing duals like this unfold, are you not concern that Bruno will give away too much information regarding your agenda?" Lezar asked "Not really. If he says anything about the signers then it will paint me as their suspected enemy witch will give them further reason to move forward." Jet explained "And why would you want that? Heck why have you done all of this?" Lezar asked "Careful. You might ask a question that doesn't need an answer yet." Jet warned

The shadow drone mark on Lezar's arm began to glow and burn.

"Ahhh… Okay I'm sorry! I stepped out of line, won't happen again!" Lezar said while griping his right arm in pain "I should hope not." Jet said

Suddenly the pain in lezar's arm was gone and the mark stopped glowing.

"Rest assured Lezar you'll have your answers in do time. For now, just enjoy the events as they unfold." Jet said much to Lezar's annoyance

Back to the dual

"I've got the green light." Yusei says as he draws a card from his deck

Yusei (LP- 4000, SP- 2)

Vizor (LP- 4000, SP- 2)

"First things first, I sacrifice a speed counter to play the **One for one** spell card." Yusei said

Yusei (LP- 4000, SP- 1)

"No need to tell me what that does. You send a monster from your hand to the graveyard to special summon a level one monster from either your hand or deck." Vizor explains "That's right. In this case though I'm sending **Tuningware** to the graveyard to summon a new friend of mine from my deck. Come forth **Jet Synchron**." Yusei said as he summons his new monster

 **Jet Synchron** (ATK- 500, DEF- 0, LV- 1)

"Well what do you know. That is new." Vizor said hiding a surprised expression " _Jet must have supplied him with more than just his_ _ **Shooting Star Dragon**_ _._ " Vizor added in his head "Next, since there's a tuner out on the field I can summon **Quillbolt Hedgehog** from my graveyard, Plus since a monster is coming back from the dead I can also summon **Doppelwarrior** along side him." Yusei explained as his monsters appeared on the field

 **Quillbolt Hedgehog** (ATK- 800, DEF- 800, LV-2)

 **Doppelwarrior** (ATK- 800, DEF- 800, LV-2)

"A synchro summon then?" Vizor asks already knowing the answer "You know it. I tune level one **Jet Synchron** with both the level two **Doppelwarrior** and **Quillbolt Hedgehog**." Yusei replies

 **Jet Synchron** began to glow, turning into a synchro ring. This ring surrounded both **Doppelwarrior** and a **Quillbolt Hedgehog** , making them disappear and leave behind their level stars behind. When the stars lined up in center of the ring a burst of light brought fourth a whole new synchro monster.

"You told me that you prepared for our encounter in secret, but I doubt your prepared for what your about to see. I synchro summon **Jet Warrior**!" Yusei said as his new monster made its appearance

 **Jet Warrior** (LV- 1+2+2=5, ATK- 2100, DEF- 1200)

"That's one of Yusei's new syncro's." Akiza pointed out with surprise "That thing looks like a friendlier version of Greigers **Flying Fortress Skyfire**." Dexter said "It looks so awesome!" Max said "Huh not bad Yusei, but don't forget **T.G. Hyper Librarian** allows me to draw a card for every Syncro summon." Vizor explained as he drew a card from his deck "That's fine by me. I have some effects of my own to use. For starters, **Doppelwarrior** allows me to summon two **Doppel Tokens** when used as synchro material." Yusei said as his tokens emerged

 **Doppel Token** = 2 (LV- 1, ATK- 400, DEF- 400)

"there's also **Jet Synchron** 's effect. When he's used as synchro material, I can take a 'Junk' monster from my deck and add it to my hand. Like my **Junk Synchron** for instance." Yusei said as **Junk Synchron** was added to his hand "And finally, **Jet Warrior** 's ability. When he's successfully synchro summoned he can force one of your monsters to return to your hand, but since **T.G. Hyper Librarian** is a synchro monster he'll be returning to extra deck instead." Yusei explained as Vizors Librarian disappeared from the field "Yusei's new synchro has just blown away Vizors Librarian, but Vizor looks unshaken by this development. How will he respond?" The MC said

In the VIP room

Jet looks at the **Jet Warrior** with a slightly saddened look on his face. Almost like he'd seen it in action before. Lezar noticed this and was felt like it'd too foolish to ask but did so anyway.

"Is something wrong?" Lezar asked expecting the shadowdrone mark to burn again, only it didn't this time "Hm? Oh… no everything's fine. It's just seeing **Jet Warrior** in action again is giving me a nostalgic feeling. It used to belong to a close friend of mine." Jet explained "I'm not going ask who that was." Lezar said in response "I wouldn't blame if you were curios." Jet said

Back to the dual

"Next I summon **Junk Synchron**." Yusei announces as his signature tuner monster appeared and took center stage

 **Junk Synchron** (LV- 3, ATK- 1300, DEF- 500)

"And with his arrival I get to bring back a level two or bellow monster from my graveyard in defense mode, only it's effect has to be negated. Return to action **Tuningware**." Yusei explained as his **Tuningware** appeared on the field

 **Tuningware** (LV- 1, ATK- 100, DEF- 300)

"And now I tune **Junk Synchron** with **Tuningware** and one of my tokens to synchro summon **Junk Warrior**." Yusei announced

 **Junk Synchron** started to glow andturned itself into three green rings which surrounded the token and **Tuningware** , making them vanish and leave their stars. Once the stars lined up in the center of the three rings, **Junk Warrior** emerged from the from the burst of light.

 **Junk Warrior** (LV- 3+1+1=5, ATK- 2300, DEF- 1300)

"One of your favorites. You don't have to tell me that when he's syncro summoned he gains the attack points of all the level two and lower monsters on your field, meaning that one token you still have out." Vizor explained confidently

 **Junk Warrior** (LV- 5, ATK- 2700, DEF- 1300)

"And when **Tuningware** is used as synchro material it allows me to draw a card." Yusei says as he draws a card from his deck "oh yeah, that to." Vizor said casually and confidently "Now **Junk Warrior** strike down Visor's **T.G.** **Wonder Magician**. Go Scrap Fist!" Yusei commanded

 **Junk Warrior** moved in for its assault agains, Ready to punch the magician with its big metal fist. However, Visor was unphased and simply smiled in response to the attack.

"The summoning of your **Jet Warrior** may have been a surprise but an attack against me was easily predicted. I activate the **Sleeper Agent** trap card." Vizor announced

Upon this card's activation **Junk Warrior** had halted its attack, and Yusei found it impossible to launch another.

"What the hell's going? None of my monsters will attach for some reason." Yusei said with confusion " **Sleeper Agent** is a special trap Yusei. It can only activate when there's nothing but monsters from the extra deck on both of our fields, and when it does it not only ends the battle phase immediately but also grants me control of one of your monsters until your next stand-by phase. Like your **Jet Warrior** for instance." Vizor explained

Yusei's **Jet Warrior** moved over to Vizors side of the field much to everyone's surprise.

"Vizor has taken Yusei's **Jet Warrior**. That'll certainly throw a monkey wrench in what plan he had in mind." The MC announced "That's not good." Leo said "If it were me I would have gone after **Junk Warrior** instead." Jack said "He likely doesn't care about ATK points right now." Grieger guesses

Back to dual

"Guess I have no choice but to call it a turn with this face down." Yusei said placing a card face down on the "Then its my turn." Vizor said drawing a card from his deck

Yusei (LP- 4000, SP- 2)

Vizor (LP- 4000, SP- 3)

Vizor took a moment before making any moves. It was strange that he wouldn't make his move right away at this point. It was made even stranger that he began laughing hysterically.

"Ha haha hahahaha" Vizor laughed "What's wrong Vizor? I hope your not thinking of surrendering." Yusei said with confusion "Far from it Yusei. It's just… well, I was told to hold back during this dual." Vizor explained "You were what?" Yusei said with great surprise "I wasn't expected to win this dual at all for the signers sake." Vizor said suspiciously "The signers" Yusei said wondering what he meant "But now that we've come this far I feel no reason to hold back anything anymore! I tune level Vizor shouted out " _I knew it! He was planning another synchro with his Wonder Magician._ " Yusei added in his head

 **T.G. Wonder Magician** started to glow brightly as it vanished, leaving behind it's level stars which soon became five shinning synchro rings all lined up. **Jet Warrior** entered these ring, making it vanish and abandon it's own level stars. Once the stars all lined up in the center of the rings a huge burst of light was created. This was even brighter than any other synchro summon and surprised everyone in the Kaiba dome.

"All systems are a go! I syncro summon the ultimate synchro monster, **T.G. Blade Blaster**!" Vizor announced as his new monster emerged from the light

 **T.G. Blade Blaster** (LV- 5+5=10, ATK- 3300, DEF- 2200)

"Unbelievable! That's only word to describe this amazing new monster. Yusei I don't know about you but I'd certainly have a hard time taking on one of these things." The MC announced

In the bleachers

"Whoa! That thing looks so awesome." Max said with great excitement "Can Yusei even fight that thing?" Anna asked "Good question, but to be honest I'm not so sure." Akiza said

In the VIP room

"So he did jump the gun after all. I told him we weren't expecting him win, just to push his limits." Lezar said "Let him have his fun. I have a feeling this is the best way to achieve results anyway." Jet said without any concern

In the waiting room

"What the hell kind of synchro monster is that?" Leo asked "I wish I knew myself." Kalin replied just as confused as Leo "I know what it is. And it's bad news." Jack said remembering Yusei's **Shooting Star Dragon**

Back to the dual

The tension was building rapidly as Yusei stairs down the Blade Baster. Other than his **Shooting Star Dragon** , he had never seen a synchro monster like this before.

"You like the new friend I invited to the party? Well with him on the field, unless you do something fast, this party will soon end with your defeat Yusei." Vizor said " _I hate to admit it, but I think he may be right._ " Yusei said in his mind

To be continued


End file.
